


撕裂黑夜

by cindyfxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, De-aged Steve, M/M, Minor canon divergence, Slow Burn, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baby!Steve，冬兵巴基，接《美队2》AU，设定为巴基与史蒂夫一起在孤儿院长大，巴基比史蒂夫小三岁。并进入过红屋，会说俄语，并曾经与娜塔莎搭档。</p><p>译者简介：队长遭到暗算变成了三岁的芽菜baby，之后于复仇者和冬兵的一些列生活点滴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/gifts).
  * A translation of [pull apart the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346056) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 



冬日战士甚至并没想办法开始彻夜安睡。山姆知道这事是因为每天清晨，托尼都会问贾维斯，然后人工智能就会精确地指出所有巴恩斯心跳超过正常随眠心率两倍的次数和他什么时候会眨眼，会在什么时刻尖叫。最后一项的时间是02:17。山姆不用别人告诉他这事；每当他将自己的手指从枪上松开时都会看表。就一栋高科技大厦来说，史塔克在墙壁隔音措施上花得钱不够多。

史蒂夫对他最好朋友的无尽信心开始变得不像希望而更像是幻想了。当他们抓住冬兵时——在一直至今都让山姆做恶梦的交火里——那人唯一能回忆起的东西似乎就是该如何准确击中痛点。山姆差点因为大腿动脉破裂而流血身亡，娜塔莎整整昏迷了三个小时，而史蒂夫却一瘸一拐地走向那个疯狂的杀手，想给他一个拥抱。谢天谢地，他手里还藏着一只镇定剂，否则山姆也许就得同时射穿他们俩了。

四个月后，巴恩斯依旧拒绝讲英语，这意味着他们所有人都得急转直下改用娜塔莎的母语喊‘不要！’和‘别开枪！’这样话了。而，史蒂夫——以令人不安的速度学会了初级俄罗斯文——在训练室里挂上了带着翻译的指示牌。感谢上帝‘Stop！’已经超越了语言的藩篱。

他们也许该学习更多的俄语，但不论用任何语言，冬日战士都不怎么说话的。他有自己的房间，白天，他会更像‘巴基·巴恩斯’，而非‘九头蛇终结者’，他会跟着克林特进通风口，或者沉默地坐在纳特客厅的沙发上。史蒂夫，并没被这种回避所阻挠，利用史塔克的录音技术将他们的童年故事重制成视频给巴基观看。他也让山姆或托尼寻找30年代布鲁克林的照片和电车视频资料。山姆正等着史蒂夫来要求他们在某个为装修的楼层里造出一个圣约瑟夫孤儿院的复制品，然后所有人都得穿上吊带裤和西装。

那些都是好日子。在另一些更频繁的日子里，冬兵会呆在自己的住处，喊破喉咙，或是带着他那吓人的空白表情走进健身房。在那样的日子里，只有史蒂夫会跟他对打，而其他人会带着急救箱和镇定枪呆在门外，等着他们其中一个失去意识。

尽管如此，他还是会在自己最有可能记起了他的时候避开史蒂夫，巴恩斯的确对他朋友的嗓音有反应。他们将那些视频投射进他的房间里，在那些糟糕的日子里，因为某些不知名的原因，美国队长惆怅的笑容与幽幽的独白能让冬兵恢复神智。一般来说，山姆更愿意人们能保持头脑清醒，但他们所有人都同意冬日战士的脑袋里可能不是什么让人乐意呆着地方。

托尼曾试图说服史蒂夫唱些经典老歌，这样他就能通过大厦的扬声器播放它们来镇定巴恩斯了。史蒂夫曾经很感激——但是两天后，整个小队的人都哀求他停下吧。超级血清给了美国队长很多好处，但是没人记下‘无药可救的跑调’让厄斯金去修复。史蒂夫的歌声能令纽约城的地铁售票员听起来就像是受过专业训练的歌剧名伶。

所以，史蒂夫改为朗诵诗歌或任何想起了的事，而他新近学会的温柔俄语常常成为唯一能挡在一屋子复仇者和某个不知道身处何处和自己是谁的男人之间的东西。

所以，总之一句话，此刻绝不是个九头蛇来攻击纽约商业区的好时机。复仇者们带上了巴恩斯，完全与所有人的良好判断向抵触，但是克林特指出除非他们镇定他，否则他们恐怕没法把他关在大厦里。娜塔莎看看镇定枪，但听见这个主意史蒂夫是一脸的惊恐，所以他们放弃了，于是，所有人都挤在前座上，留冬兵一个人坐在后面。

如果一切有按着计划发展的话，巴恩斯本来应该顶着空白吓人的表情呆在车里的。

一切的确是按着计划进行的，就一小会儿，六个超级英雄对战一群黑衣特战队员。对于九头蛇这种无盈利机构来说这真是一场毫无意义的轻松战斗。山姆始终不明白，他们为什么就这么‘钟情’曼哈顿，明明有那么多地方可以……直到一个九头蛇靠近，对着美国队长的脸喷出一片彩色烟雾，然后被干净利落地从耳朵上方射穿了脑袋。从复仇者的车里。

山姆本应该专心担忧冬日战士有了个干掉他们所有人的新手段——因为没人跟过他一把枪！！！——但是美国队长消失不见了。那个超级战士本来一直站在那里，就在街对面，但此刻那个地方只剩下一具九头蛇特战队员的死尸和……一个套着过大作战服淡金色头发的小小男孩。

“哦，不。”克林特的呻吟从通讯器里传来。山姆于予响应。更大声的呻吟，带着更多叫骂。一个小婴儿该如何保护他们不被某个举世闻名的苏联刺客所杀？

某个声名狼藉刺客从他击碎的后车窗里钻出来，几个筋斗穿过大街，一把抄起小孩，铁臂一抓，窜上最近的防火梯。他一把将山姆见过最小的那个孩子——真的，直到十岁了才有人给史蒂夫·罗杰斯饭吃吗？——塞在身后，然后开始有条不紊地放倒他所能看见的每一个九头蛇队员。他们所有的这些人花了点时间才反应过来，但是有够多的反派出场，所以在接下来的几分钟里没人多说什么了。

然后，非他们阵营的人都死光了，娜塔莎已经抄起了那个对着史蒂夫喷雾用的小罐子递给了托尼。而巴恩斯和那个山姆死活不愿相信是美国队长的小孩还在防火梯上。布鲁斯，披着他们事先放在车厢里的毯子，咕哝着：“谁能想个办法把他哄下来啊？”

“请过来吧。”娜塔莎用俄语喊着，盘腿坐在两个死了的九头蛇身边，抬起双手示意手里没有武器。

也许冬日战士听见她了，但是他荡下来更可能是因为他身边架子上的贝比抽泣起来，随后放出一声他那小小的肺本应无法发出的哭号。山姆很感激苍天让史蒂夫的通讯器事先就掉了在他……缩水的时候，否则复仇者们大概就都得变聋子了。

把那恐怖的噪音卷进美国队长工作服里，巴恩斯跳下二层，想将布包塞给娜塔莎，脸上的表情比山姆几周里见过的都丰富，脸上的表情看着就跟他们其他人一样惊慌失措。

但是当冬兵放手时，那哭声声甚至变得更大了。娜塔莎试图哄贝比不哭，但是她的努力换来的是踢打。有那么一刻，两个前刺客形成了一副无视的画面，半垂着头，就像一对搭配错误的守护天使，围绕着淡金色的头发和一张发紫的小脸。

随后那个孩子尖叫，声调之高，山姆都等着他们周围的玻璃窗龟裂，或是儿童福利机构派出一架急救的直升机。再高，恐怕就只有狗能听见了。克林特掏出助听器，放松地塌下肩膀。娜塔莎将孩子塞回给冬日战士，用俄语咕哝着什么，山姆希望是：“给，他更喜欢你。”但也许应该是：“务必让他安静。”

畏缩着，巴恩斯让这个尖叫着的小怪物坐在他的人类手臂上。并没像娜塔莎之前那样摇晃或者像山姆照顾其他兄弟姐妹那样轻摆，冬日战士完美地保持了静止状态，就好像这个小孩已经被组装成了炸弹。猎鹰几乎可以百分之百确定他听见了复仇者们集体屏住了呼吸，但也许那只手他自己通讯器里传来的回声。史蒂夫——哦，听呀，那个嚎啕不已的恐怖小怪兽居然是史蒂夫！——又喊叫了几秒钟，然后被自己的唾沫呛到了，咳嗽起来，一直到不再扭着鼻子并睁开了眼。当看见棕色的头发和漆黑的作战服时，他用力地抽噎起来，细细的手臂紧紧搂住巴恩斯的脖子，埋在他肩膀里发出更轻的伤心哼唧。

“好吧。”托尼低声道，他们看着巴恩斯僵住身体，肌肉甚至比之前更僵硬了，“现在咱们该怎么办？”回荡在通讯器上的沉默是对他们所有人的回复。

* * *

回程的路上相当的安静，贝比史蒂夫睡在巴恩斯的胸膛上，其他人怕得要死根本不敢吵醒他。还是有些城市街道上传来的喧闹之声，但对此谁也没办法，因为冬日战士把后车窗给射穿了。“你觉得他现在有多大？”克林特比划道，然后帮他们几个没学会基本手语的人在电话上打字。托尼最有可能早就学会了手语，但是一直假装自己太忙没时间学。

山姆，坐在冬兵左边，耸肩。“一？”他猜测地竖起一根手指。娜塔莎，在另一边，摇摇头。“至少18个月。”她以一条短信否定了。

“他三岁。”他们所有人都吓得跳了起来，除了史蒂夫，上天保佑他没动，即使巴恩斯说话的时候胸口肯定动了。

“三岁？”山姆下意识回答道。“不可能。我姐姐刚生出来的孩子都比这个小孩大。”然后他停下，开始思考自己的俄语啥时候提高到说‘请别杀我！’之外的话了，看来史蒂夫的数字彩色教学卡片即使对根本不想学英语的人都有效果啊。

冬兵耸了下金属肩膀，面无表情的瞪着窗外，就好像他根本没说过话一样。“他也许说的对。”班纳在前座里小声道，举起一块平板。“如果史蒂夫是在24岁入伍的，还没注射血清，那倒推他入伍时的状况——身高，体重，儿童疾病——意味着在他此刻至少36个月。”

“我还是偏爱年近三十的他。”山姆回吼道，然后所有人转头去看熟睡着的婴儿和那个（在错误的时间里）能从幼儿保育员轻易幻化成幼儿谋杀者的刺客。

“只要有配方，我和托尼就能找到解毒剂。”布鲁斯保证道。“只是要花点时间。”

“时间，”猎鹰干巴巴地重复道，看着巴恩斯陌生的眼神扫过他全身。想着即使一个美好的日子也只是意味着要跟那个也许曾经是巴基·巴恩斯相处好几个小时而已。“绝对有件事没站在我们这边。”

* * *

山姆终于明白托尼为什么将史塔克工业交给他的私人助理了。等他们回到大厦时，佩珀似乎已经弄来了整间宝宝服装精品店，一张可折叠成婴儿床的小童床，给营养不良的小孩的清淡食物和强化牛奶，还有一大堆给2-4岁小孩的彩色图书和游戏。她还给他们所有人都买了耳塞。

托尼恐怖地瞪着冰箱上的磁铁字母表，然后又被玩具火车组转移了视线。“哦，不。”布鲁斯说道，从地板上拉起另一个男人，强迫托尼放开玩具电车。“我们要去分析幼化药物配方。如果你乖乖听话，你可以在吃完所有的豆子泥之后完火车。”他们走向电梯，托尼挖的苦道：“是，保姆。”跟着他们飘下去。

剩下的人沿着走廊去了曾经是史蒂夫画室的地方，那里已经重新装潢过了，被粉刷成了一个非常非常小的孩子的房间。巴恩斯从自己脖子上摘下熟睡的孩童，轻柔地将他放在小床上——带着围栏的婴儿床。“他不是应该仰躺吗？”佩珀疑问道，正在翻看《宝贝的第三年》，而另外十本书都堆在摇椅边。

“Nyet。”巴恩斯回答道，然后用用俄语说了些什么，折起一条羊毛毯，塞在史蒂夫的左边身下，抬起他的脸，离开床垫。【注释：Nyet，俄语‘No’】

“他说如果我们让史蒂夫仰躺，他会呼吸困难。”娜塔莎翻译道。“他侧躺会好些。”冬日战士，对他们所有人失去了兴趣，甚至都没再多看他的缩小版朋友一眼，大步走出了房间。

“我们应该相信他吗？”佩珀疑问道，山姆和娜塔莎耸耸肩。

“他很有可能比我们任人都了解婴儿。”他承认道，坐在婴儿床边读起《如何应付恐怖的两岁小儿们》冬日战士显然已经不打算再搭理他们了，这样可能最好不过了。也许他会呆在自己房间里陪着史蒂夫的影像，直到布鲁斯和托尼设法修复这团糟。

* * *

另一个房间里有个孩子。史蒂夫。他记忆中的史蒂夫：白得透明的皮肤是深色的静脉，骨架轻得像只鸟。

娜迪亚·帕塔撒耶娃，四岁，一个出卖了不该出卖了的秘密的男人的女儿。愚笨，太过年幼，不知道好歹，任陌生人将她从儿童托管中心抱走，还快活地叨念着手中纸张上粘着的亮片。阳光碎片般的发丝，小小的脸蛋，闪亮的笑容，小手上沾着马克笔的污迹与胶水。脖子上深紫色的掐痕，太过迅速，（她）根本来不及尖叫。

航母上，阳光碎片般的发丝，染上鲜血的嘴唇，伸出去拯救他的双手，记忆里沾着炭屑与颜料。金属手指下是史蒂夫的脖子，喉咙上是深紫色的淤痕。

一个孩子，站在门廊上等着她的父亲回家。无骨的尸身，苍白的脸庞，冰冷手指下捏破了的图画。金色的短发，半透明的皮肤，深色的静脉。

他用自己人类的手击穿墙壁，去寻找匕首刀刃，但骨头的碎裂声无法抹去瞪大空洞的蓝眼与金发，孩子冰冷的皮肤下鲜血胜放，开出深紫色的花。

“我直到1931年才正式进入孤儿院。天知道我早就在那里睡了好多年了，因为你和妈妈都坚持如果我跟她呆在一起，肯定早晚没命。”史蒂夫的脸庞充满了墙壁上的屏幕。铂金色的头发落在前额上。皮肤因阳光而泛着红润，血液在他脖子里平稳地脉动着。傻傻地对着这个房间灿烂微笑着。“对一个只有九岁的人来说，你固执得可怕。但你一直很傻——”史蒂夫的笑容盖过了言语，将未出口的话藏进了嘴角，捧在了张开的手心里，“——那么多年，所以这也没什么新鲜的。”

“但，事情是，他们后来开始拒绝少年入院。期望他们能自谋生路，因为整个世界都摇摇欲坠了。我明白这也意味我也不例外，但是你勇敢地走到德洛利斯修女面前——我不知道你是不是还记得，伙计，但德洛利斯修女可不是你穿着撕坏的衬衣和脏兮兮的靴子就能当面挑衅的女人。你抬起下巴，怒道：‘你没长眼睛吗，D修女？在这种节骨眼上，我们已经好几周没见荤腥了，另外我比他还大个！十三岁！操！’”史蒂夫的口音变重，嗓音变成少年的高音。美国方言。来自东北部，集中在城市中心地带。布鲁克林，出生，长大。

“你因为说脏话挨了板子，但修女们将我按照十岁登记下来，即使她们将我留在了七年级。这也让德洛利斯修女狠狠笑了一场，她还以为我们没看见呢。”笑声是从史蒂夫的胸膛里传出的，就像是哮喘，压缩胸腔直到强迫空气从他的鼻子里出来，变成凌乱的嗤笑。巴基跪倒在地，双手平贴在屏幕上，脸贴着玻璃。史蒂夫的脖子模糊成像素，随着他的脉搏而游移不定。

“知道吗，在孤儿院里你整个就一个恐怖大魔王？能一秒钟让所有的嬷嬷都追着你跑，在又下一秒递给你额外的甜食。我有提到那次你训练基尔希内先生的山羊去冲撞任何穿着修女服的人吗？关在屏幕内，安全的，史蒂夫深吸一口气开始了故事，而巴基聆听着他，呼吸。

* * *

几个小时之后，‘将巴恩斯留在他的房间里不会有用’这件事变得异常明显。主要是因为，史蒂夫缩在他房间的角落里，每当他们任何人靠得足够近到能被击中时，就开始用彩色粉笔连续攻击他们。就一个营养不良的小孩来说，他瞄得非常准。

山姆本来能留下好印象的，但是他们已经被三盒粉笔整整折磨了二十分钟了，而当他们忽略了‘彩色流弹’，过去要把那孩子从地板上抱起来时，他就开始踢、打、尖叫得像被谋杀了一样，直到他被放下，或者所有人精神崩溃。没一个人能给他穿上衣服——娜塔莎叫醒他是曾试图给他套上连体睡衣——所以他、纳特、克林特和佩珀站在房门边，努力想想出个计划。

“这样吧。”山姆第一个破功。“我情愿将自己献祭给苏联科技，只要我自我牺牲的时候你们愿意举着镇定枪。现在我不在乎巴恩斯是不是还在为九头蛇工作，只要他能让这个邪恶的小恶魔吃晚饭。”

公布完自己的打算，他悄无声息地穿过房间，咬牙忍住至少三个落在地毯上的粉笔，脸颊上弄上了一道亮丽的蓝，搂住史蒂夫瘦到可怕的胸膛，抱起他。山姆的双手基本上盖住了那个小小的胸膛，拇指压在史蒂夫麻雀一样小的肩胛骨下，他将不停踢打的孩子举在一臂距离外，冲过走廊。“讨厌你！”那个孩子吼叫着，双脚疯狂地在空中乱蹬。“讨厌你讨厌你讨厌！”直到一切变得听起来就像发怒的喷嚏。

他七拐八拐来到巴恩斯的门前，先探头，才把孩子塞进门，以防任何先进入这个房间的东西会挨枪子。但冬兵坐在沙发上，看着成年版史蒂夫叨唠着只有上帝才知道的某些事，似乎并没注意到山姆进来了。考虑到发出的动静，这简直就是个奇迹。

“我们免费得到它们，从一层的范·里利太太那里，她在诺曼大道的那家小吃店工作。就是她养了这条恐怖的大狗，亲王，我发誓那狗就想我们俩死。它能听见我们俩下楼梯，然后它就会冲到门口，把铰链弄得咔咔作响。”史蒂夫咯咯轻笑起来，深陷回忆里的样子比山姆见他在二十一世纪任何时候都要快乐。“我发誓，有时候，我常常以为这栋摇摇欲坠的屋子早晚会散架。然后它从窗子出去，1963年那个糟糕的八月，我假装自己十二岁而不是十八岁，跟其他孩子一起站在消防栓旁边。当时你已经在能找到活的地方工作了，后来，一发现不去学校也没人来找你时，你就辍学了。”

“然后又是那条该死的狗，在街上大搞恐怖活动，总是直奔我湿漉漉的瘦小胸膛。”一手怀疑地抚摸了下那不再瘦小的胸膛，抬起来藏起红了的脸颊。“然后你就来了。从天而降，一如既往。你带着一根铁管出现，要拯救我免于被袭击。把那只笨狗彻底打晕。但是，随后皮特家的孩子就出现了，开始朝那只狗扔石头，用棍子打它。然后很不对劲儿，那头邪恶野兽被打的时候它都已经倒地不起了。”

“就在我告诉他们住手，你威胁着如果他们敢碰我就打他们时，范·里利太太出现了。她只看了一眼就认定是我们救了亲王！”说到这里，史蒂夫在双手后窃笑，而冬日战士的脸几乎一片镇定。“一直感谢我们，说我们是多好的男孩啊。在此后的许多年里，我们从小吃店里得到了所有的不再新鲜的洋葱面包卷，她还做给你三明治让你在去修车厂的路上带上。我们——”

“有快递。”等他确定没人会被爆头后，山姆咕哝道，打断独白，放开那个几小时之前还是他最亲密有人的撒旦的爪牙。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯，证明了他用等成年就没了自我防卫意识，用两条小细腿狂奔向那个能像捏碎一颗葡萄一样捏碎他脑袋——都不用用那只铁手——的刺客。

“他们坏坏！”史蒂夫大叫道，扑到黑色工装裤上，山姆知道那裤子里藏着无数匕首与炸药。他跟克林特倒抽了一口气，等着惨剧发生，但巴恩斯只是往后一躲，就好像史蒂夫是一只致命的毒蝎一样。

史蒂夫没被吓到——这一点倒是从未改变，在山姆认识他的时间里他一直是个难搞的混账——爬上沙发，坐到巴恩斯的大腿上。“坏坏。”他又说道，瘦骨嶙峋膝盖钻进冬兵的大腿间，那里本该令任何小个子点的人疼痛到尖叫。

“你来这里做什么？”娜塔莎翻译道，巴恩斯正在跟那个在刺客双腿间找舒服位置做的小婴儿说道。“还有你的衣服呢，小男孩？”随后她走进房间，递给巴恩斯那件连体睡衣，因为史蒂夫听不懂他。

深色头发的男人对着那件小小的羊绒衣服低吼一声，随后抱起史蒂夫朝房门走去。他经过他们身边时，山姆在大厦里住得够久不用娜塔莎翻译也知道那句咕哝出的‘白痴’。

他们跟着他回到史蒂夫的新房间里，在那里他将前——未来？——美国队长放在地上，开始打开衣柜的抽屉。在打开了三个衣柜后，里面的衣服都被倒在了史蒂夫身边，冬兵找出了内衣。他怀疑地瞪着一条印着海绵宝宝图案的短裤，然后又挑出了些纯蓝色的。

等完成了，他试图将它们递给史蒂夫。而对方却咬着嘴唇望着巴恩斯。“要尿尿。”他咕哝道，虽然巴恩斯选择说俄语，如果以他脸上的表情作为参照的话，他理解英语完全没问题，。

丢下内裤，他抄起史蒂夫，冲进浴室，而佩珀——山姆已经开始相信她与娜塔莎一样是个无所不知的人——早已经在里面的普通马桶上装上了婴儿坐垫。“他已经不用尿布了，对吗？”克林特低声道。

“希望如此吧。”山姆回答道。“因为我可不觉得苏联人教过他们的杀手训练小孩用马桶。另外，我们一直没能给史蒂夫穿上衣服，更别提尿布了。”

片刻后，克林特开始局促不安的咬起指关节，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯经过马桶训练了，除了尿完站起来的有点快。冬日战士毫无任何怨言地抽出一块卫生纸进行扫尾工作，让山姆瞠目结舌。“他们也许的确有讲过清洁体液？”克林特虚弱地说道，然后他们继续瞪着。

陪着孩子走回衣柜边，巴恩斯递给他绿色的底裤，然后开始从旁边的抽屉里拉出所有的睡衣。终于，他找到了他所想找到的东西。那东西让佩珀不开心地惊呼一声，是一条女孩穿的长睡袍，一定是有人送错了，厚厚的粉紫色法兰绒，胸口有扣子，领子有皱褶。巴恩斯一脸厌恶地看了看那衣服，但是在又在抽屉里找了找之后，发出了一声厌恶的动静，示意史蒂夫过来。这件事不难做到，因为那个皮包骨头的三岁小孩根本就不愿意离开一步。他顺从地抬起手臂，然后任巴基把扣子全部系好，虽然强迫他穿上长袜时，他挣扎了一下。

“他现在又在找什么？”山姆大声说道，因为冬兵又去翻抽屉了，当找不到需要的东西时，不断地朝那个金发小孩投去令人膝盖发软的眼神。

是佩珀第一个弄明白的。“我，天呀，我真是个傻瓜！当然是特定时期服装。他本来想找一件男士长睡衣。而且我打赌史蒂夫要戴睡帽睡觉，如果他们是住在一个四处透风的房间里的话。”

“他们又不是从狄更斯小说里出来的！”山姆反驳道。“另外，巴基直到史蒂夫六岁才见到罗杰斯，而当时巴基自己都不满三岁。他不可能记得这种事。”此时，他们都知道了。每一个进入公共休息室、路过史蒂夫重复着他没完没了的关于一个小宝宝如何用一把生锈的铁扫把和一块石头将吉米·桑德斯从六岁大的史蒂夫·罗杰斯身上打跑的狂热独白。在他们其他人听来，巴恩斯作为一个有抱负的刺客的职业生涯开始地得令人害怕的早。

他们看着冬兵的搜寻变得越来越急躁，一个抽屉在他用力闭合时由于拉扯裂开了。“我去找顶睡帽。”佩珀轻声说：“去分散他的注意力，别让他吓到史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫，山姆想指出，看着比他们其他人都不害怕。蓝色的眼睛崇拜地看着巴恩斯，粉紫色的小胸膛贴着那个刺客的腿。山姆可没因为害怕打架就没去参军。

“巴恩斯。”他将自己的口吻音色控制在自己检查拼写错误时的水平上。“他得先吃晚饭，你才能把他放上床。他吃罐装胡萝卜？一些麦片？”山姆曾经临时照看过他姐姐的小孩，但那都是在他们已经大到开始要求他烤热狗和给他们买冰激凌之后。

巴恩斯对他皱起眉，但停止了毁坏佩珀的家具。他伸手去摸史蒂夫的头发，随后意识到是那只金属手又立刻抽回。“斯蒂普史卡。”他轻柔地说，史蒂夫立刻迎向他的脸，从嘴里拿出拇指，抬起双臂，做出山姆所知的全宇宙小孩的通用手势。

冬兵队长那双小手眨眨眼，困惑地歪着头。史蒂夫，正如他的成人版决心要碾碎冬兵的防备那样，抓住巴恩斯的衬衣下摆，爬他的腿。冬兵叹了口气，把史蒂夫抱起来，无助地看着山姆和克林特。“厨房？”他问道，又一个山姆从史蒂夫那无尽的单词卡训练里认识的词。

耸耸肩，他给予自己能给予的帮助。“当然。”他赞同道，然后他们所有人鱼贯穿过走廊。

托尼和布鲁斯过来发现一个穿着花边睡裙的蓝眼睛宝宝正跟这栋建筑里最致命的人进行一场‘瞪眼’大战。

宝宝史蒂夫似乎跟他的朋友在饮料上有相同的品味，但这就意味着他狼吞虎咽完了通心粉和奶酪，磨蹭掉了菠菜奶油沙司，却拒绝喝哪怕一口小安素。山姆已经做过了在自己侄女们那里奏效过的哄小孩的动静，克林特模仿了飞机的噪音，娜塔莎也说过了如果他不吃完晚饭，邪恶的仙女会在晚上把他抓走，用他换一个更好的小男孩。克林特与山姆吓着了，责骂了她。

“怎么了？”她辩解道。“只是个童话。小孩子都喜欢童话故事，不是吗？”

巴恩斯什么都没说，只是抱着双臂坐着，等着史蒂夫喝下去。皱着脸，史蒂夫交叉起双臂，抬起下巴，成了坐在儿童座椅里给杀手瞪的瘦小复制品。

托尼和布鲁斯帮不上忙，但正当山姆害怕他们所有人会在餐桌边花上一夜时间时，佩珀带着三个袋子飘然而至，对着他们翻了下眼睛。“所以他不喜欢香草口味。”她耸肩。“冰箱里有巧克力味的小安素，你们没试试那个？”

山姆从未听闻史蒂夫·罗杰斯会对巧克力说不，果然，新饮品在响亮的几大口中消失了。“好喝喝。”史蒂夫决定，沾着一圈巧克力奶粉红的嘴唇，正对着也许算是取得了巨大胜利的冬日战士灿烂地笑着。

“该睡觉了。”山姆宣布，因为与九头蛇特工战斗了一早晨又试图保护你突然变三岁的朋友不被他爱的刺客所杀会消耗一个男人许多精力。

所有的头又转向史蒂夫，想看他如何接受裁判，但他疲倦地打了个嗝，伸手去抱那副黑衣包裹的强壮手臂，双眼已经慢慢闭上了。“故事？”他祈求道，豪不介意自己的头枕着金属手臂的结合处。

“先刷牙。”佩珀反对，递过一只戴着一副显然符合巴恩斯‘睡帽’标准的小帽子。山姆希望他们其他人能坚持要一顶完全不同风格的睡帽，但在这件事上，他不确定自己能持续多久。

史蒂夫刷牙的时间与冬兵刷牙的时间完全一样，随后顺从地躺在床上，让山姆给他读《金发姑娘》。在第三遍之后，那个孩子又突然惊醒哭起来，巴恩斯不再尝试偷偷溜出房间，坐在地板上任史蒂夫握着他的金属手指。

等佩珀打开夜灯，黑暗的房间里留下夜光火箭与星星的微光，小小的超级英雄立刻就睡着了，侧卧着，一双小手还紧攥着一根艾德曼合金拇指。冬日战士看着他们离开，苍白的脸庞在流星的微光中柔和了。也许，山姆希望，这场新的灾难并非毫无益处。

* * *

直到大约四小时之后。他们被一声类似匕首刮过上等瓷器的噪音吵醒。“抱歉。”贾维斯立刻低沉道，但那声音是粗噶的，就好像人工智能正在经历宿醉之苦。“巴恩斯中士拦截了通讯系统。但，呃，似乎是小小队长出现了问题。最好——”

听到‘巴恩斯’时山姆就没再听了，而是带着枪冲进前厅，穿着大鸟短裤的克林特正走出电梯，手里紧抓着镇定箭。

娜塔莎在他们前面，双手拉紧绞索，枪别在男士短裤里。“把史蒂夫弄出来。”她对山姆低吼道。“我来照料冬兵。”山姆考虑了一下自己手里的M9，考虑了下长久地‘照料’了冬日战士也许会更好，这样史蒂夫就可以去悲伤他不会承认的那个朋友已经死了。他跟娜塔莎互看了一眼，张开嘴想考虑一下这个主意，但还没来得及说一字门就滑开了。

他们进去立刻分开，举起武器，检查墙角桌下有没有某个死亡使者或消瘦的孩子。一声尖锐窒息的哭让他们所有人奔向卧室，托尼、布鲁斯和佩珀紧跟在他们身后。

冬日战士正坐在那张小床上——边上装饰成星舰的样子——那个纤弱的孩子就蜷在他两腿间。他血肉的手平压着史蒂夫的胸口，金属手指握着小小的喉咙。

“放开他。”山姆喊道，瞄准冬兵的头，而巴顿的弓嗡地一声张开，他已经搭伤了一只箭。那个孩子已经呼吸困难了，青紫的嘴唇映着夜灯的微光。

“等等！”佩珀的喊叫让娜塔莎立刻蹲下身，但她却在所有人之前先打开了顶灯。“他不是在扼死他——看！”

从眼里眨掉突如其来的眩光就如同面对孩提时代对黑暗的恐惧，阴森的怪物不过是白日里一个敞开的、乱糟糟的衣柜。没有了黑暗，冬兵的脸上是瞪大的双眼与惊慌失措的茫然，并非杀意，金属手指正温柔地抚摸着史蒂夫的喉咙同时，另一只手按摩着起伏的小小胸膛。

“到底怎么回事？”山姆在想，却关上了保险，将枪别在了睡裤的裤腰上。

他们都看着冬日战士，但他似乎跟他们一样担心又迷糊，将那个正咳嗽粗喘的孩子抱在胸前，回瞪着他们。

“是哮喘！”布鲁斯说道，声音盖过了可能是史蒂夫发出的那些抽泣声。“注射血清之前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯有哮喘！我们需要沙丁胺醇、还有一个呼吸器。”

佩珀已经在打电话了，而托尼已经跑去了实验室，喊着要贾维斯提醒他他将面罩留在了哪里。其余的人什么也没做，就站在那里看着一个三岁男孩上气不接下气，一脸的苍白恐惧。

托尼临时做了一只呼吸器，布鲁斯找到了能起作用的化学药品，而等儿科专家在飞机坪下飞机时，史蒂夫的嘴唇已经恢复了正常的颜色。他不肯放开巴恩斯，每次认为战士会放下他时就会喃喃低语，不过巴恩斯将宝宝抱在胸前，似乎并不打算移动。

医生给他们留下了一只真正的雾化器——不是由机器人驱动箱和注水管做成——和足够加强一只橄榄球队的类固醇。她看了眼史蒂文·G·罗杰斯的童年疾病清单被震惊倒退一步，冬日战士监视着她的每个动作，随时准备在她从专家变成敌人时做出反应。在交给了托尼和布鲁斯随身携带的全部药品后，她建议他们将史蒂夫养在一个塑料罩里，随后就回去了知名医生凌晨四点一刻该在地方。山姆不知道她说的塑料罩是不是认真的。

大家慢慢从房间里退出去，各自回到床上，山姆是最后一个离开的。毕竟，在他去打仗、被击落又成为美国队长的‘僚机驾驶员’和私人心理医生前，他一直是个社工。他见过还裹着尿布就被遗弃数日的孩子，每当有人靠得太近就缩起来，在夏天用长袖藏起淤青的大孩子。他从没将一个孩子丢给一个知名谋杀犯过。

但巴恩斯却站在图画窗边，史蒂夫满是泪痕的脸枕着他的肩膀，张嘴小嘴，喘息拂过冬兵黑色衬衣上的湿痕。他的金属手轻轻抚摸着淡金色的软发，随后开始哼唱这一只太低无法听清的调子。山姆关掉灯，轻轻走出房门，比起几小时前，此刻他更不确定巴基·巴恩斯是不是真的无药可救了。

* * *

这个孩子正躺在他是肩膀上。没人碰过他的肩膀——至少不是在他清醒的时候。没人想为了满足好奇心就被人拗断脖子。如果这条手臂需要维护，医生们都知道最好不要未彻底关闭他们的机器就开始维修。扒掉它的插头，将它留在冰下，泛起寒气。

晨光，射入育婴室的窗子，从淡色窗帘之间，落在天蓝色的墙壁上。在男孩的发间折射，令几乎无色的发丝闪着拂晓太阳时炙热的白光。桑尼史卡。晴日暖阳。发如阳光，眼似八月科尼岛海滩上的晴空，冰激凌融化得太快他们还来不及吃。笑容炫目，闪亮得他都无法直视。

每当他清醒时，那条手臂就在疼。手肘在抽痛，就像它还是血肉，血液涌动，在接缝处的皮肤之下，一道标记在黑与紫间的分界线。撕扯他胸口里所有与之相连的地方，沿着他的脊椎骨。他曾几周不睡，在冰原上搬运大炮、从山上拖下尸体以证明他的任务报告属实，挂在金属上的冰冷重量，寒冷彻骨。

臂弯里这轻若羽的孩子呼出的温热气息拂过他的脖子，婴儿的口水濡湿了黑色衬衣与金属接缝。在这个地方，有这场日出与男孩的温热贴着他的胸口，他能站上数年，才需睡眠。才会醒来，发现不过是黄粱梦一场。

 

【注释1】斯蒂普史卡（Stepushka）应该是“史蒂夫”的俄语说法。

【注释2】桑尼史卡（Solnishka）Sunshine一词的俄语说法。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天早晨，山姆闲逛进厨房发现史蒂夫正开心地就着一碗麦圈拌香蕉大嚼特嚼，而冬日战士正用一把削皮刀将史塔克按在冰箱上。

“威尔逊！”托尼粗喘：“救命啊！请跟这位‘俄罗斯妈妈’解释如果想只好这个病，我们就需要罗杰斯的血液。”他冲巴恩斯挥舞着蝶翼针头，对方眯起眼，又将刀口压紧了一分。

托尼咳嗽起来，史蒂夫抬头，皱起眉。“熊熊。”他叫道，一脸严肃，而山姆想知道自己是否能赶在刺客将刀子掷向宝宝之前挡在史蒂夫与巴恩斯之间。

“梅德伟德。”苏联杀手头都没转地纠正道，依旧对史塔克涨红的脸呲着牙。“别碰他。”他对着前史塔克工业的首席执行官嘶声道，由贾维斯和娜塔莎同时翻译。 **（【注释** **1** **】梅德伟德（** **Medved** **）俄语中‘熊’的发音，也是个名字。）**

“好的！”托尼赞同地说，立刻将注射器放在台面上。“可以你来抽！我们只是需要看看那个配方到底产生什么作用。”

“挺明显的，不是吗？”山姆说着去拿咖啡，并与宝宝保持安全距离，害怕揉揉那个孩子的头发自己就会血溅瓷砖地板。

“梅德维德乔那卡！”史蒂夫质问着，嗓音严肃。巴恩斯收起厨刀，蹲伏在儿童座椅旁，任托尼揉揉气管上的浅伤口又连忙将餐桌挡在他自己与前九头蛇资产之间。

“这是一个表示钟爱的昵称。”娜塔莎低声说道，不知什么时候蜷缩在咖啡瓶旁的厨台上，已经端着马克杯在喝了。“意思是‘小熊’。他是从哪里学来的？”

山姆想起了巴恩斯的手，金属请压着努力呼吸的肺，凌晨四点史塔克大楼窗子上映出的疲惫的脸。他耸耸肩，他回答：“谁知道？”，娜塔莎却抬起头，怀疑地看着他。作为回报，他指了指桌子，在那里巴恩斯已经将香草口味的小安素混合进麦片里好说服史蒂夫吃掉，目前人正蹲伏在桌边，小心将最后一口早餐舀进专为三岁儿童小手设计的紫色塑料勺子里。

托尼，不肯就此罢手，不顾血染白T恤衫（的危险），对巴恩斯挥了挥注射器。对方叹了口气，用袖子给史蒂夫擦擦嘴，然后将小宝宝移到桌上。“桑尼史卡，”他喃喃道，两只大手包住史蒂夫瘦得不可思议的小膝盖。山姆，清醒时从没考虑过虏获冬日战士的人，突然回忆起一只金属手和刀子插进大腿的灼痛。

比其他复仇者们都善于理解巴恩斯——哪怕是在他几乎说不清话时——史蒂夫点点头，嘴唇眉毛皱向鼻子，形成一个凶恶的表情。“没关系。”他告诉冬兵。“我，勇敢。”他的确是勇敢的，当巴恩斯将纤细的针头扎进他手臂里抽血时几乎没哭，并一直等到托尼抓起咖啡和注射器走出厨房后，才扑进巴恩斯怀里，并非常肯定棕发男人不会让他跌落。

“刷牙？”他在抽泣的间隔问道，然后那个花了四个月时间不是在自己房间里尖叫就是在健身室弄伤他最好朋友的男人耸耸肩，将一块纸巾压在史蒂夫的手肘窝里，抱着他走出了房间。

* * *

山姆尾随着，因为史蒂夫是他的朋友，不论长大与否，而且也因为他溜进房间时冬日战士并没试图杀他。史蒂夫已经穿好了白天穿的深色短裤、纽扣领白衬衫和黑漆皮鞋。猎鹰强压住了询问‘吊裤背带去哪里了’的冲动。

巴恩斯扒掉前一晚被孩子流口水弄湿的衬衣，宝宝扛到左肩上，匆匆消失进自己的套房里去换衣服了。好好看了眼他的胸口，让山姆在想自己为什么要跟这么多血清类完美男人住在一栋建筑里，有他们在侧，将来自己怎么才能找得到约会对象。但冬兵左侧似乎也有非常严重的淤青，不是因为跟九头蛇的那场战斗，就是来自于两天前与史蒂夫徒手格斗。

他们回来时，巴恩斯穿着一件白背心，露出金属与血肉结合处。小小的手指好奇地压压疤痕组织，小宝宝的鼻子如此紧贴那个肩膀，以至于他都对眼了。

山姆，难受地缩在一张专为身高三英尺以下的人准备的椅子里，举起一本填色图画和剩下的半盒粉笔。灰色的眼，刺穿他，但冬兵似乎乐意将他那不停扭动的小团团放进小桌对面的椅子里，而史蒂夫的热情立刻轻易转移到了涂颜色和海洋生物上。他也更适合他的座位；山姆的膝盖窝在腋窝里。

一切顺利，暂时。史蒂夫叽叽喳喳地说着英语、纠正过的俄语、颜色和海洋生物的名字、允许山姆涂一只天使鱼的同时还用天蓝色的眼睛随时注意着冬兵的靴子。那双靴子一直呆在原地，但人却早已越来越远，收拢的肩膀，瞭望着城市，一动不动。

山姆沉着地——经过多年飞行与战火的磨砺——抓起小宝宝就地一滚，而一把匕首就插在刚才他脑袋所在的位置上。“贾维斯！”一手掀起儿童桌，他用另一只手防止史蒂夫从身边跑开，跑向那个正试图杀死他们的冷面男人。又一只匕首穿透小桌，划破了他的脖颈。“去叫人！做点什么！哪怕放首歌！”纵然几步开外就是个被洗过脑满身杀气的杀手，山姆依旧不确定自己想听美国队长五音不全的‘薇拉·琳恩’。 **（【注释** **2** **】** **Vera Lynn** **薇拉·琳恩** **英国女歌手。曾是二战歌后、英国的“战地甜心”、英女王授予的女爵士。）**

几下急促的心跳后，史蒂夫成熟深沉的嗓音从扬声器里回荡，他的笑容与深金色的头发投影在了远处的墙壁上。“我们在孤儿院的三楼同睡一张床。”屏幕上，他恼怒地叹了口气，左边的嘴角挑起，露出自嘲的微笑。“并不是床位不够，哪怕是在29年后，是那时我呼吸不畅。特别是在夜里。然后会心悸得更严重。”史蒂夫的脸颊红了，在育婴室印着大象的墙壁上闪动。

“你说如果我配合你的呼吸节奏，哮喘就会好些，而如果我感觉不到自己的脉搏，我可以听着你的。所以，呃，你会仰卧，而我会用一只耳朵贴着你的心脏，基本上就是用我那七十傍的身体压着你。”看了眼窗口，山姆松了口气，注意到冬兵已经不在朝他们丢飞刀，而是正仰着头，凝望着墙上羞红了脸的男人。“我不再有哮喘了，我想你是知道的。但，呃，你说的没错。听着你的心跳时我总是会睡得更好。”

困在视频里的美国队长颤抖着用手梳过头发，而他那金发的副本趁着猎鹰分神的机会踢了他的肚子一脚，转身跑向冬日战士。

山姆开始意识到，不论何时何地，不论年芳几何或有无记忆，史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远都都将奔向巴基·巴恩斯。

“素谁？”史蒂夫问道，扯扯巴基的金属手指，要求着一个连自身都不在意的男人的全部关注。

没有抱起孩子，冬兵靠在窗子上滑下去，淡色的眼依旧看着墙上不断播放的视频。“那是史蒂夫。”他告诉小男孩，用英语，语调镇定。山姆冒险放下桌子，试图移走牢牢钉在桌角上的匕首。

“哦。”小宝宝思考着这个回答，看着巴基的脸，随后转身看着他自己的脸，未来二十年，昨日数晨昏。

山姆见过那个笑容，在史蒂夫以为没人在看时反复观看的那个新文短片上，在那些那场战争的静止的、黑白的照片上。褪色了，痛苦了，但它依旧是一个曾经只属于詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯中士的微笑。“他丢了某些东西，老兄。很久以前。而失去得越久，就越难找回。”

* * *

由于山姆对小孩的了解超过这座大厦里的任何人——这也没说明什么——他最终担任了当保姆的职责，因为布鲁斯和托尼要研究解毒剂，而娜塔莎离开大楼去收集九头蛇阴谋的情报去了。克林特的参与最多就是递给山姆冰啤酒，因为猎鹰看不出他是在保姆史蒂夫·罗杰斯还是在保姆冬日战士。

不用说，冬兵已经给史蒂夫准备好了午饭。而山姆很感激大部分的幼儿食物都涉及不到大把的刀具，但拿着火腿片和面包刀的冬日战士依然吓死人。

为求赶在巴恩斯再次发狂开始掷武器之前有时间做好自己的吃的，山姆趁刺客和小宝宝回育婴室的时候，跟自己的三明治留在了厨房里。鹰眼晃悠进来，随后山姆就沦落进了一场关于‘国民党’是否是一只真正的队伍和联盟里哪个投手最有价值。

等过了两点，山姆走回育婴室，惊讶地眨眨眼，发现所有的等都被关上了。他张嘴想问到底发生了什么事，但片刻后嗓子发干没法说话了，（因为）锯齿状的刀口正压在他的喉咙上。他一定是露出被惊吓的表情了——哪怕他就他妈的是被吓着了！——因为一只金属手突然捂住他的嘴，比贴在他皮肉上发烫的刀子还吓人。

艾德曼合金手指抠住山姆的下颚。他见过冬日战士只用左手就除掉四个九头蛇——轻轻一碰就折断了他们的脖子，他们连眼都没眨一下就倒在了地上。这次没法高声呼叫贾维斯，让语言进过丈量着他目前心跳的金属热压。

终于，山姆不能说自己没想过美国队长会害他丧命，但他没想到的是这件事会发生在美国队长只有三岁的时候。

突然清晰地记起史蒂夫同在战场，山姆看了右侧一眼。小小的身子被丢弃在床上，头歪成一个难看的角度，在昏暗的房间里那样的苍白。冬兵根本不用武器就能杀死那么小的东西。

那个画面足以驱使山姆付诸行动：冬日战士几下就能杀死他，但他决心殊死搏斗，不会害怕到尿裤子。他用手肘撞向冬兵的小腹，将全部体重都挂在压着的他的那只手上，向后踢向易碎的膝盖骨。冬日战士吃疼畏缩时，瞬间的满足感——但远不及为史蒂夫之死的复仇，但在随他而去之前要竭尽可能——立刻消失，因为冬兵用匕首柄猛击山姆的肋骨之间，撞得他倒岔了一口气。他趁机将猎鹰拖出了房间，轻轻随手合上了门。

随后他放开。不幸的是，山姆没能喘过起来利用这个小小的失误，而是选择倒在地毯粗喘。“嘘。”九头蛇的资产小说说，金属食指压在嘴唇上，用人类的那只手队长山姆挥舞着那把匕首。他又用俄语嘶声说了什么，山姆听出可能是：“你的脑浆会装饰到那些墙上。”可这本该是山姆昨天晚上所看的动作片的台词。

“威尔逊中尉。”贾维斯的声音似乎也轻了许多，可能是因为经过了山姆耳中可怕的鸣音。“巴恩斯中士说如果没人打扰罗杰斯队长的午睡，他将不胜感激。”

“呃？”山姆困惑地看着冬兵，对方像一只准备开火的枪一般勾起金属手臂，匕首径直瞄准了山姆的胸口。

谢天谢地，贾维斯除了能翻译俄文同样能翻译无言的困惑。这个人工智能用了尽毕生精力试图在托尼·史塔克与更正常的人之间进行更升入的沟通。“中士几乎花了半小时才说服年轻的史蒂文去睡觉，特别是在他因空调启动而轻微哮喘发作后。合理地看，最好的选择是保持罗杰斯队长的房间安静直到他睡醒。”

“他是在睡午觉？！”山姆差点因打扰了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的午睡而被杀。也许还是会被捅刀子，因为他最一个字说地太大声了，巴恩斯在空中耍了下匕首，准备丢出去。

山姆刚挣扎着爬起身，克林特正巧绕过拐角，看见冬日战士用武器瞄准猎鹰的脑袋，立刻伸手去抓自己并没随身佩戴的箭矢。“到底是——”

“嘘！”山姆，贾维斯，还有巴恩斯齐声打断，而冬兵将匕首微微转向左侧。

“去厨房。”山姆叹息道，在想有没有一种是能以英语、俄语和美国手语说出这栋房子里的所有房间（名称）的超能力。他们齐齐退回到走廊上，巴恩斯啪地一声合上格斗匕首，收进了一个山姆看不见的口袋里。

但等他们到了厨房里，冬兵又往门口靠。山姆紧张地看了他一分钟，等着他去找刀架。随后他才意识到巴恩斯是在看着走廊，并非在审视所有锋利厨具的位置，他觉得感觉自己像个傻瓜。他需要开始修正自己对冬兵的预期，要从‘正算计着无数造成疼痛与折磨的方法’变更为‘正忧心着一个恰巧是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的病小孩。’“嗨，贾维斯，”他问道，嗓音还是沙哑的。“你能给我们育婴室的监控视频吗？”

山姆刚说完，冰箱门就亮了起来，蓝色墙壁上跳舞的灰色大象们在幽暗中色彩变淡了，窗帘放了下来遮挡住了午后的阳光。半缠在毯子间的是一个酣睡的金发男孩，一只手搂着一只身穿蓝色制服的长毛熊。

鹰眼皱起眉，然后倾身靠近投影在冰箱上的保姆监控，礼貌地无视了冬日战士的低吼。“是巴基熊！”他大声宣布，而那只熊的原型翻了下眼睛。这可能是山姆见他做出的最人性化的表情了。

贾维斯将巴恩斯的回答译为“资本主义的废话，”但山姆非常确定自己在徒手较量的时候听见过娜塔莎咕哝第二个词，并且确定人工智能刚刚是绕过他们的耳朵。 **【注释** **3** **】** **Capitalist hogwash** **（或译‘资本主义的泔水’）**

“这就解释了为什么斯蒂普史卡会说‘小熊’了。”黑寡妇站在厨房里喃喃道，就好像她一直都站在那里似的。山姆和克林特双双吓了一跳，而冬日战士早已分析过局面，并发现他们所有人迟钝到他决心要去磨利那一大排厨刀。在他的手指上（磨）。

“斯蒂普史卡？”山姆问，思量着是请求巴恩斯停止制造某种至少要到在地狱第七层才能听见的动静没准儿真能停止呢，还是害山姆被一把新磨的刀捅呢。

娜特耸耸肩，远处的墙壁被布鲁斯实验室的图像点亮，托尼正围绕着几个冒着烟的烧杯，头发从护目镜的皮带下向外呲着。“有谁能给我们送点午饭吗，贾维斯？”他质问道，这时第四个烧杯喷出一股浓烟，碎成了数片。“布鲁斯，肯定不是B247！”发着荧光的配方奶滴在台面上，立刻开始侵蚀最近的探针。

托尼抬起头，随后似乎看见了题目都站在那里，正在茫然地看着他。“我知道。”他叹了口气，将护目镜推到额头上，眼睛四周留下了两圈压出的红痕。“我英俊潇洒才华横溢又倾倒众生。但如果你们中有人想将你们的智商级别从‘目瞪口呆’提升到‘抓取运送’，我们这里就能有食物可用了。”

一把牛排刀飞向那面墙，完美地插进了史塔克还在动的嘴巴里。山姆，仅此一次，明白过来冬日战士为大多数代言。并且，这意味着他暂时停止了在金属手上打磨所有的厨房刀具。

又一颗脑袋出现在托尼被冒犯了脸旁，护目镜沾满了水蒸气。布鲁斯扯下护目镜，在实验服上蹭蹭，然后粘了一张看着像是厨房纸巾的东西在发着绿光的糊状物上。“果真，托尼？”班纳尝试着刺激，但显然太过了解托尼只能顺从地接受。“我们在这里大概进行到了一半，你们谁有时间丢给我们几个三明治？我觉得自己没法再喝托尼机的自动混合蛋白奶昔了。”克林特喷了喷鼻息，但亲热的挥了挥手，去拿面包了。

克林特拿肉片和调味料时，冰箱门朝外打开，让布鲁斯和托尼瞥见了在房间里午睡的小小史蒂夫。“佩珀给他买了只巴基熊？”布鲁斯打听道，听起来很着迷。那个填充玩具看着比史蒂夫还大，并且还谜一般地戴着会让山姆想起冬日战士而非詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士的黑色小面具。自己是个治疗师，山姆提醒自己，拒绝因为一个布面具冒出鸡皮疙瘩。泰迪熊不应该让自己哆嗦。

“什么？”托尼的头随着一把新烧杯回到试验台上，影像依旧因牛排刀而扭曲着。“哦，不是，她只是顺手从队长的房间里拿来的。”他立刻更正道，有三个玻璃小瓶子掉在台面上。不论怎样，那动静都会很大，但在突如其来的沉默中却异常的不和谐。

所有人都转头瞪着缩小了的史蒂夫，和那个穿着一件蓝色小夹克的绒毛熊。那只熊，仔细看，看着并不像刚从包装盒里取出来。就连娜塔莎都惊讶得微微张开了嘴唇，山姆一直很确定她定期会偷溜进他们所有人的房间。这是他一直保持自己的内衣抽屉整齐的主要原因。冬日战士看着不动如山，可山姆不愿意去想是‘他’偷进了他们的房间。

有人轻咳了声，但山姆捷足先登。“你在告诉我美国队长在跟巴基熊睡觉？”他用尖利的声音说道，指着冰箱上发亮的小男孩。

谢天谢地，贾维斯赶在他的创造者开始开有关美国队长跟什么东西‘睡觉’的恐怖笑话之前接管了一切。

“恕我冒昧，这也许可以澄清某些事。”人工智能主动提到，随后山姆绝望思念的成人版史蒂夫出现在冰箱旁边的墙壁上。由于三面墙都被视频影像点亮，山姆开始感觉自己生活在山寨版《华氏451度》里，或网络电话指挥中心。 **（【注释** **4** **】《华氏** **451** **度》（** _ **Fahrenheit 451**_ **,** **）著名科幻小说。网络电话（** **Skype** **）。）**

“他们在战争期间开始生产这些（熊）。”巴基熊坐在史蒂夫的左膝上，又一只大手撑起对着摄像机。史蒂夫总是会为摄像而盛装，头发洗过梳齐，理得比山姆遇见他时更长更怀旧。“或是，在我们的战争期间。第二次世界大战。”他咯咯笑着，但嘴唇却紧抿着，手指捏着那只熊，死命瞪着自己的手。“那时候我们希望那能是最后一场战争。但我猜你知道那时那样想没用。你总是比任何人都清楚。”

“不管怎样。”史蒂夫摇摇头，然后将目光再次对准摄像机，挤出一个美国队长式的笑容。他的衬衫笔挺洁白，并非某件佩伯硬塞在他衣柜里的更时尚的牛津领格子衫。

 那只熊呈现着生动的棕与蓝，映衬无色的衬衫、史蒂夫手掌的白皙弧度、他脸上显而易见的苍白与疲惫之上。试图拯救詹姆斯·巴恩斯已造成伤亡，哪怕是在美国队长身上。“他们生产了些咆哮突击队的漫画书，为了给债券筹钱。那时候，一切都是为了国债筹钱。”他的嘴角掠过一丝笑，他们全体都看过美国队长全国巡演的电影胶片。

“而孩子们喜欢巴基·巴恩斯中士。佩吉说那时百货商店里的蓝夹克已经开始脱销，说妈妈们开始从窗帘上剪下黑布做小面具。”他耸耸肩，低头看了眼那只熊，就好像它知道故事该哪里发展。“其实，我不确定他们是怎么就有了关于面具的想法。大概是霍华德吧。他总有些对服饰的奇怪想法。曾经想给菲尔斯沃斯加一定爆炸礼帽，又对杜根的常礼帽做些达姆·达姆会说是对角色的重伤的事。”笑意几乎到达了史蒂夫的眼睛里，摄像机变换角度试图去捕捉，靓丽的蓝和回忆往昔的温柔。

“霍华德曾特别定制了一批送给队员们。他在每个人的床上都塞了一个，每个的脖子上都戴着一个吊牌写着：‘中士巴基熊：史塔克改良版’。”史蒂夫咳嗽起来，莫名哽咽，那笑容被从他脸上抹去。“他并不——他一定是忘记摘掉了，当时我们正在火车上发报。”他佝偻起身体时，那只熊还在史蒂夫的双手间，随后他强迫自己直起身，手肘放在膝盖上。“或者也许不是。他在自己的武器实验室里也留了一个，就放在步枪旁边。佩吉说总有一天会丢的，后来当他们在寻找他的巴基熊时，霍华德关闭了整个机构。”

“他妈的的用了一生找你们这些混蛋。”托尼在实验室里低声道，怒视着灰色的黏糊糊的配方奶。

“吉姆摘了他的熊上的面具。用他的旧军服给它缝了个你总是戴的那种军帽。把它装在背包里带着，晚上站岗时塞在夹克里，这样熊头就会从领口露出来。你需要射击时在那里塞个大东西很蠢。可我们就不——”史蒂夫吞咽了下，用手抚了下后脑勺的头发，这是一个紧张的手势，山姆见他在敲巴基房门时做过。“我们就不按相同的条例行动了，从那之后。如果条例无法让每个人都安全地回家，那它们还有什么用？”随后的笑声里没有笑意，（那是）沙漠凄风里沙敲着骸骨（的声音）。

“这只熊救了他的命。我不知道霍华德在里面填充了什么，但午夜里九头蛇的三枪，吉姆甚至没有流血。”每个士兵都听过这样的故事。前胸口袋里的圣经，纪念品和护身符，承载信仰的物件可以将子弹挡在一个人的胸膛一寸之外。

山姆曾自己的外甥和外甥女去过看国家博物馆的展览，按下按键听‘二等兵吉姆·森田’讲述展览的那只破烂了的巴基熊，手工缝制的小帽得意洋洋地翘着，哪怕它的胸口上的破洞。

“我将我的那只留下了，在 _地下堡垒_ 里。”史蒂夫停顿了一些，望着摄像机，扭曲的嘴唇上是苦笑的表情。“为了确保它安全。”他继续说到，对这个念头自贬地哼了声，就好像当他无法拯救自己的挚友时，确保那只熊的安全会是重要的。“他们将它还给了我，在我醒来的时候。限量中士巴基熊：史塔克改良版。我——”

他们并没能听见史蒂夫接下来打算说的话，因为贾维斯减弱了影像，刀架旁的厨台那里有人在用俄语低吼。“停下！”冬日战士再次命令着靠近那面墙，就好像要攻击它一样，随后转身出了房间，沿着走廊逃走了。山姆是在跑步时遇见的史蒂夫，所以知道最好别建议任何人去追。

“呃嗯。”托尼，这个对非自己制造的戏剧性停顿从来没有多少尊重的人，举手：“谁知道是什么引爆了那枚俄罗斯炸弹吗？你们知道，万一最后发现‘巴基熊’是‘激活复仇者大楼里的毒气’的九头蛇触发词呢？”

娜塔莎咕哝着某些不需要人翻译的话，而贾维斯回答时听起来更像是在跟自己的创造者争论。“这很不大可能，先生。鉴于以往的经验，巴恩斯中士已清空了这个区域作为健身室。他有时会这样做，在观看完美国队长的视频后。通常，队长会找到他进行一场徒手格斗。”

所有人都发现了研究地板或是试验台挺有意思。山姆用手指向他的鼻子——用没抓着自己受伤大腿的那只手——而克林特模仿了他。其他人显然都不知道‘不行’的手势。娜塔莎——冬日战士上次撂倒她时都没保护自己的腰、肩或后脑——却在胸前紧紧抱起双臂。“不。”她宣布，在房间中的难耐沉默里显得很大声。“没门。”

“我们还认识别的超级英雄吗？”克林特挑眉满怀希望地问道。“某个也许愿意跟一个发狂的刺客较量的人？”

实验室里，托尼翻搅下最新一炉可能的解药。“也许我们能治好小布丁队长，用一……”最近的那个烧饼爆出一团紫色烟雾，将托尼的袖子点着了。“或者不能。佩珀非常勇敢。我们可以派她去？”

不论是那个正在无声诉说的成年版史蒂夫，还是正在睡觉的缩小版史蒂夫，此刻都将同一只巴基熊紧抱在胸前的两人，似乎都无能为力。山姆呻吟一声，挥舞着双手，指着所有的投影仪、那台先进到他到现在还不会操作的微波炉。“你是个机械学天才！”他反驳道。“你不是应该有什么能跟他对打的仿生人吗？就像《星球大战》里卢克的那个？”

不论史塔克考虑过什么样的对乔治·卢克斯和山姆·威尔逊的鄙视评价，此刻都消失了，他的眼睛亮起来。“威尔逊。”他哼道。“你也许并没我认为的那样迟钝且适应良好。”山姆想争辩，想指出‘适应良好’也许正是这座大厦里其他人都应该寻求治疗以获得的。随后他想起了史塔克给他制造的翅膀，想起了自己为住在一栋满是精神状态不稳定的超级英雄的大楼里所放弃的生活，他咬住了自己的舌头。

托尼看了眼那一排实验，走到布鲁斯身边，对方一定是从防毒面具后给了他一个‘去吧’。“好吧。”他宣布，扒掉自己的实验服。“复仇者们，集合！让我们去给‘恐怖的伊凡’制造些农奴供其残杀！” **（【注释** **5** **】恐怖的伊凡（** **Ivan the Terrible** **）伊凡四世。又称伊凡雷帝。俄国暴君。）**

“最近我们不是才讨论过你不应该大声说话的事了吗？”克林特问屏幕，托尼吐了下舌头，从视野里消失了。鹰眼看着山姆和娜特，耸耸肩，然后散漫地走向了电梯。

“我的三明治呢？”布鲁斯的声音哀怨地回荡着，从面具的封闭中传来，但贾维斯是厨房里唯一留下来听的人了。

* * *

任务参数。十个目标。金属与合成纤维，携带激光炮。丢出匕首。可能吸引机械武器火力。它们的精准度将会是机械的，追踪他的体热特征。他扑向第一个，翻转过那笨拙的武器，带着它撂倒第二个目标。他抢在刀子碰到大腿前抓住，用它掏出第一个仿生人的内脏，又用那一堆冒着火星的电线作为盾牌收拾了第三个。

通常会是美国队长来，他的盾牌是冬兵眼后聚集燃烧的白光中一个稳定的目标。美国队长，抓着一个小孩的玩具——

_**“你觉得怎么样？”霍华德站在一只胡乱画的泰迪熊旁，张着手臂的样子就好像他正在炫耀一辆会飞的坦克的雏形。但，鉴于会飞的汽车已经陨落——字面意思——巴基觉得这只熊也许是个安全点的赌注。** _

_**他抬起一道眉，打量着实验室四周找要看的东西。“豪伊，哥们儿，那是只熊。穿着衣服的熊。你半夜两点吵醒我就为了这个？你这周睡过觉吗？”实验室里很黑，只有巴基肘边嗡嗡低鸣的台灯，一汪黄光，流过书桌，洒在他们光亮的皮鞋上。巴基，正应为被从一个月以来得到的头一晚安眠中被人拉出来而复仇，抠出霍华德手里的威士忌一口喝干。** _

_**“那是只巴基熊！”史塔克委屈地反驳道。并没因为自己没拿出抽屉里剩余的酒只有一大杯而十分沮丧。“由我亲自设计。”他歪着头，用另一只手抚摸着自己的胡须。看了眼左边，正看见巴基打哈欠而长大的下巴。“仿真度极高啊。我真心是个天才啊。”** _

_**巴基用手肘撞了一下霍华德的肋骨，俩人都穿着棉背心，霍华德的沾满了油渍，巴基的混合了干涸的血渍和他涂在眼睛四周的油彩污迹，即使清洗过后依旧能闻到微弱的火药味。“史塔克，我发誓，如果你吵醒我只是因为别的有理智的人都在睡觉时你害怕一个人呆在这里——”** _

_**“你不喜欢吗？”这次史塔克是真的看着不安了。“它们下周就投入生产了。卡特觉得它们会在圣诞前夕卖到脱销。”** _

_**“那是只熊。穿着衣服的熊。”巴基决定跳过杯子，直接用瓶子喝。也许有了酒精这整件事就能让人想明白点了。“你要生产巴基熊？”他重复道，只是为了确定。史塔克点点头。“它们不应该是美国队长熊什么的吗？”巴基自己甚至都没一件制服，只有一件霍华德随便做的蓝夹克。很可能是用多余的橡胶和汽油做的，但它该死的暖和。哦，夹克。** _

_**耸耸肩，霍华德充满保护欲地徘徊在他的画旁。“孩子们喜欢巴基·巴恩斯。他得到的信件比其他咆哮突击队员都躲。显然，我们并没转达给它。”他抬起一道细长的没，得意一笑。“我们不确定你能按他们的水平阅读。这就是我们为什么将星星都贴满了你的英雄，而不是只有那个‘** _ _**A** _ _**’。是不想你误射了他。”** _

_**“自作聪明的家伙。”巴基翻了下眼睛，品味着威士忌的芬芳和午夜里实验室的宁静安详。“好吧，那你就生产巴基熊吧。不过，我不知道。”他看了眼图画，做了个鬼脸。“你就不能让他有点活力吗？我是说，美国队长有一整套的衣服——他的助手也应该有点什么，对吧？有点骨头？”** _

_**“什么，你硬不起来了吗？”霍华德戳了他一下，但注意力又立刻回到了那个一点也不像巴基的油墨和纸填充玩具上了。他希望。“嗯。活力。我们可以做到这个。”** _

_**巴基四下打量想找一块多余的防水布。他最终睡在了地上，因为霍华德‘不喜欢’夜里自己一个人呆在实验室里，因为如果他现在溜回房间会吵醒史蒂夫，对方已经几天没合眼了。那人刚长了几磅肉就觉得自己已经不用吃饭睡觉了。巴基还得去给他找早饭呢。也许一头公牛才够填满美国队长那无底洞般的胃。或是一群绵羊。** _

_**“霍华德。”一个熟悉的嗓音拖出史塔克名字里的音节，就好像他们是正在玩捉迷藏的孩子。巴基从自己用来当枕头的匝钢缆上抬起头看见美国队长站在门口，蓬乱的金发与匆忙穿上的橄榄绿长裤在台灯的昏暗灯光里异常显眼。“你把我的——”** _

_**满是血丝眼瞥见巴基，正在一堆让人不舒服的枪管炮口雏形中跌跌撞撞想站起身。史蒂夫疲惫的脸被点亮，笑容炫目，哪怕是在一座深入地下堡垒内。“你在这儿啊。”他瞪着巴基靴子边的那堆金属，眼光闪烁。“你已经有了自己的狙击枪，巴克，如果你需要它才能睡着的话。你是想让霍华德给你做个新的当圣诞礼物吗？”** _

_**正关注穿过房间时不要踩到自己的鞋带绊倒，巴基几乎错过了霍华德玩笑说美国队长开他的枪，脸孔闪起因为——** _

霍华德·史塔克。灰白的头发，浓密的胡须，蚀刻了皱纹的前额与嘴角，透过苏制狙击枪的瞄准镜清晰可见。深夜滨海公路上打碎的寂静，直逼前轮的子弹，橡胶与汽油灼烧的气息。

他浪费时间呼吸着刹车片的恶臭，让火焰照亮了头发，他的目光囚困在那一抹笑容里，困在那抹穿过山路的护栏坠落而下的幽冥之火里。他已经浪费了太多的时间。一颗子弹擦过他的脸颊；扭身，紧跟着的下一颗毫无知觉地掠过他的左肩。还剩八个目标。点缀在盾牌上的星与制服都不能为他抵挡子弹。没有面孔。只有肌肉与齿轮的拉伸，和每一段游走于刀口上的任务磨砺出的痛。

* * *

几分钟后，冬日战士站在健身室里，被成堆冒着烟的机器环绕。他从最近的一个机器人伸出拽出匕首，抬头看见抱着孩子站在透明墙壁外的山姆·威尔逊。他穿过房间，半路上双手各持一把匕首，随后他将目光从男孩身上移开，看着娜塔莎瞄准他脑袋的枪。是镇定飞镖。小有不便，但足够阻止他碰到男孩。

他丢下匕首。对着原地不动的猎鹰低吼。除了他，没人可以碰那个孩子。没人是安全的，斯蒂普史卡太容易轻信他人。史蒂夫一向如此。

但等他飞奔过敞开的门，大蓝眼睛却让他止住步伐，让他拽拽衬衣遮住破洞，蜷起金属手指盖住人类手臂上的淤青。史蒂夫是不会想看见他这样的。没有哪个孩子应该面对自己床下的怪物。

由于遭到阻止时踢了威尔逊，斯蒂普史卡头朝下扑向地板，瘦小的双臂在地面之上拍打。冬兵猫腰躲过娜塔莉亚发射的飞镖，从飞行员手里抢过男孩。“退后。”他低吼道，人工智能通过了无谓的翻译。猎鹰举起双手，亮出掌心，对着黑寡妇摇摇头。

“桑尼史卡。”他责骂道，让男孩脚踩着他的手心站着，瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖顶着冬兵的胸口寻求稳定性。“你应该在睡觉。” 斯蒂普史卡的左脸颊粉嘟嘟的，带着来自棉被的织物压痕。他带着小孩的汗味和婴儿肥皂的香气，淡金色的头发在头顶上一丛一丛地竖着。

“不困。”男孩打着哈欠抗议，小嘴长得大大的，眼睛闭得紧紧的。“你不见了。”

他张开两只小手贴着巴恩斯的下巴，手指压住他颌骨上的擦伤，皮肤还因子弹的灼热而脆弱着。“你有个疼疼。”他悄悄说，声音轻柔到猎鹰和黑寡妇都不会听见。可，该如何解释孩子才会明白？该如何不让令这双蓝眼黯淡于心伤，那史蒂夫每次看见他躺在健身室地板上等着巴基最终动手时的样子？

“我治好。” 斯蒂普史卡贴近冬日战士的耳朵说道。努起的嘴唇贴上冬兵的脸，刺痛了它们紧贴的一道红肿灼伤与新结下的痂。男孩又亲亲巴恩斯的脸颊，附加，冬日战士早已失去了一生的温柔与笨拙。

**【注释6】** **桑尼史卡（Solnishka）Sunshine（阳光）一词的俄语说法。**

**【注释7】** **斯蒂普史卡（Stepushka）应该是“史蒂夫”的俄语说法。**

 


	3. Chapter 3

他们设法安度过了整个下午而没出乱子，山姆将这归结为某些不该存在的奇迹。巴恩斯似乎一向就并不待见他们任何人，除了史蒂夫，但在经历了四个月后，当没有人被刀捅或挨枪子儿不止一次时，山姆就愿意称之为美好的一天。生活在这栋大厦里已经让他的标准降得低到危险了。

托尼甚至给他们所有人做了晚饭，克林特和娜塔莎在打扫冬日战士在健身室里发泄造成的那堆混乱，布鲁斯继续在寻找一种暴露在空气中时不会自燃的解毒剂。山姆，还在坚守保姆的岗位，找到了佩珀放在育婴室里的平板电脑，试图解释儿童音乐给一个迷迷糊糊的小宝宝和一个紧盯着山姆手中指关节的男人。他吞了吞口水，希望播放《哔哔巴士》不会将自己加到苏联刺客那“太过愚蠢不能活”的猎杀名单上。

可是，在播放了第六遍歌曲后——每次史蒂夫都尖叫着拍着小手，喊道：“再来！”——山姆开始想自己是否能说服冬日战士杀了他，算帮自己个忙。或者他能找到那些令鹰眼致聋的声波球，然后让史塔克给他做一套那种高级定制助听器。就连巴恩斯都对那个平板露出了凶恶的表情，通常他都是将那些表情留给其他人类，而不是科技。

这一生中，他从没如此感激听到托尼·史塔克的声音。“吃晚饭啦。”本家天才沿着走廊喊道。史蒂夫对着平板撅起嘴，但很快又恢复了，抓住金属手指，将两个成年人带进厨房。在在那里，桌子已经为七个人布置好了，推测是由某个机器人布置的，中间的大浅盘里躺着的是……“三明治？”

“贾维斯说小孩都喜欢三明治。”托尼抱起双臂反驳道。“它们是花生酱果冻（三明治）。里面还有苹果片，非常的健康。”他耸耸肩，揉揉你在他胸口里多年的那个反应堆。

娜塔莎，就在山姆忙着对着一盘三明治瞠目结舌而冬兵正将史蒂夫抱进儿童座椅时已经走进来的人，从盘子里抢过一块，咬了一口。然后直接奔了垃圾桶。“托尼，这是橘子酱！”她吼道，一口气喝下一盒他排列整齐留在厨台上的果汁。“涂在裸麦黑面包上！”

史塔克家的土豪一脸困惑，那表情也出现在了他的人工智能的声音里。“橘子酱难道不是传统选择吗？容我道歉，罗曼诺夫小姐，但那是果冻。我本以为——”

“贾维斯。”佩伯叹息道，将娜塔莎苦相、托尼受伤的表情和堆成山的花生酱加橘子酱三明治尽收眼底，电话赛在耳下，单手键入着另一块平板。“你能从布鲁斯喜欢的那个埃塞俄比亚餐厅给我订晚餐吗？让他们送过来？”

“我们有啤酒吗？”她心不在焉地对托尼说，而他跳起来，咧嘴笑着拉开冰箱，露出一排排手工瓶装小厂自酿啤酒。

“当然，波茨小姐。”人工智能赞同道。“您惯常所点？有什么要特别点给巴恩斯中士的吗？”

巴恩斯中士，在从若干瓶异丙醇后掏出一罐巧克力味小安素后，早已坐下咬了一大口最近的那块裸麦面‘灾难’，在先递给了那个孩子一个后。自从他们收留他之后，他从没对给予的食物关注过，虽然史蒂夫跑遍了全纽约去找硬面包圈和牡蛎，实验了各种不同的蛋蜜乳配方，就因为它们没一个尝起来有家的味道。他嚼了两下，厨房里其余四个成年人全都密切地观察着他。随后，他站起身，推开椅子。将吃了一半的三明治放回盘子里，然后冷静地穿过房间将那一整个东西都丢进了垃圾桶里，包括盘子。

娜塔莎不优雅地哼了声，努力忍住笑容。“呃，是呀。”佩珀笑着回答道。“你觉得他会吃什么。也许来个汉堡？他们那时候有汉堡，对吗？”

但当冬日战士伸手去拿那个史塔克晚餐尝试的残存品时，史蒂夫将那个三明治紧紧抓在胸前。“Nyet！”他塞了一嘴哭喊道。“好呲！”

“哈！我就说小孩都喜欢三明治！”托尼的勇气瞬间就回来了，虽然山姆并不知道那是来自于史蒂夫的欣赏还是他狂饮的啤酒。布鲁斯和克林特一起走进厨房，最后被塞了杯酒然后又被从娜塔莎的恐怖视角讲述了晚餐的故事。

好的是，从某方面说，是没有人——包括冬日战士——能相信会有人想吃抹着花生酱和橘子酱的裸麦黑面包。这意味着他们难以置信地看着史蒂夫嚼完四口，停下用巧克力奶冲下去。这意味着，反过来，所有人都注意到了他小脸上出现的第一颗红色斑点。然后是白点。随后史蒂夫丢下三明治，揉着喉咙想咳嗽。

冬日战士将托尼钉到墙上，金属前臂用力压在史塔克的喉结下。山姆甚至还没跑到桌边。“你做了什么？”他质问，放松了一点点，因为托尼不能呼吸无法解释。

“我不知道！”史塔克呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，而儿童座椅里的史蒂夫已经开始制造同意的动静了。“就只是面包和花生酱，我不——”

“该死！”即使史蒂夫带着白痘的小脸没有发红，小嘴没有在努力呼吸，班纳的咒骂也会是他们全体需要开始惊慌的信号。“他发生过敏反应了。我需要一只Epi-pen。”所有人都对他眨眨眼。“我们现在就需要一只Epi-pen[1]！”科学家纠正道，看起来比一个需要保持冷静的人本该做到的还惊慌失措。

佩伯，上帝保佑她，记得他们在那场能有多糟糕就有多糟糕的哮喘发作之后将医生随身药品放在了哪里。她从水池下拽出翻过来，纱布、听诊器和药品全都散落在地板上。“好啦。”她微喘着说，抓着袋子的双手泛白。“Epi-pen长什么样？”

但布鲁斯已经率先冲过去找了，从地板上抓起来，拔掉安全塞，然后——比他们其他人都英明——将其塞进冬日战士的右手里。“你必须在他的大腿上注射。”他命令道，并没试图靠近史蒂夫，而对方满是斑点的小脸蛋上早已挂满了泪水。“压住十秒钟他才能得到足够的药量。快去！”

冬兵将他从座椅里拉起来时，史蒂夫抓住巴恩斯，试图贴在刺客胸前缩成一小团。巴恩斯没有浪费时间客套或怜惜，直接就透过史蒂夫的老式短裤将针头压在了他的大腿上，在男孩努力想扭动拜托时也一动不动。几秒钟后，史蒂夫发出一声愤怒的哭号，所有人都松口气。如果他能哭得那么大声，那他就肯定能呼吸了。

“这到底是他妈怎么回事？”山姆问道，喘得就像刚跑完马拉松。

“可能是花生酱。”布鲁斯回答，闭上眼睛，努力调节自己的呼吸。“我们应该打电话叫医生。”

佩伯从冰箱门上拽出半瓶白葡萄酒，倒在最近的椅子里，嘴对着瓶口。“已经叫了。”她安抚道，用另一只手挥了下她的史塔克手机。

哭声变得越来越大，但山姆觉得自己能听见四十层楼下的警卫、栖息在附近某个房顶上的鸽子、房间里其他每个人的心跳。冬日战士笨拙地站在厨房中央，努力抱将那个还没展开身体稳定下来依旧在抽泣的宝宝抱在胸前。

“我的妈呀。”托尼咳嗽着，还靠在他之前被按的墙壁上。“花生酱。什么小孩不吃花生酱，什么时候的事？为什么没记录在他的医疗档案上？”

克林特抬起一边的肩膀，努力收拾起医生的药品后瘫倒在地，并从厨台上抓了一罐啤酒。“不很常见吗？”他猜测道，随后素有他抬头看着天花板，等着贾维斯播放另一段视频，在里面史蒂夫告诉了他们孤儿院的午餐菜单。

哭声微微降低了音量，巴恩斯坐到了克林特身边的地板上，让史蒂夫蜷缩成了椒盐卷饼形状会让他感觉好点。“先是哮喘，现在是（食物）过敏。还不到二十四小时！”山姆摇摇头，瞪着巴恩斯腿上的金发男孩。“呼吸能有多困难？”

 **我从前呼吸不是很顺畅。** 史蒂夫曾说过，但山姆并没意识到每天都会有这样的事。如果孤儿院还在，他至少要把一个月的生活津贴都捐给他们，只求别让花生酱或是有灰尘的空气谋杀了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。那些嬷嬷做得要比一屋子应该算天才并且有现代药物使用的人要成功太多太多了。

冬日战士呼出的那口气听着几乎就像一声大笑，他的嘴巴水平扭出某种比他们所熟悉的紧绷而致命的怒容更温柔的东西。当他们镇定了他三天跨越了四块大陆时，巴恩斯都没看起来如此的放松。“他妈非常困难。”他用英语喃喃道，看着那个孩子趴在他膝上哭泣。“但放弃从不是史蒂夫能明白的。”

当警卫带着医生和他们的晚餐进来时，复仇者小队正惊愕地呆坐在一片死寂里，对着巴基·巴恩斯，瞠目结舌。

* * *

在接下来的日子里，山姆了解了许多事。一件是：三岁的史蒂夫不喜欢喷雾器。结果是，冬日战士也不喜欢，他只看了一眼那嗡嗡响的机器和扣住嘴巴和鼻子的面罩，就悄无声息地走出了房间。山姆看着那个透明的塑料面罩，想起了题目第一次见到的巴恩斯，戴着面具，沉默无声。他将面罩收好，关掉机器，而那个孩子爬过小床围栏，顺着走廊跑去追他那凶恶的人形泰迪熊了。日常喷雾器治疗可以等到史蒂夫睡着时。

令人遗憾的是，洗澡就不能同样对待了。第一次时，山姆在浴缸里注满温水，丢进去几只橡胶鸭子和几只小船，并且故意没加入一点泡泡，只是以防万一还有他们所不知的过敏反应。

巴恩斯似乎也不介意这个设想，虽然对那些玩具有点困惑。然后他将手指伸进水里。五分钟后，他放光了浴缸，开始重新注水，并将龙头完全转到了‘烫’上。山姆不知道自己是真的出汗还是只是蒸汽太浓湿透了自己的衣服。但愿这潮湿的雾气对史蒂夫的肺有好处，但如果他们要将那孩子放进浴缸，他们还得加进些土豆和胡萝卜然后吃了他当晚餐。

战士们来找山姆寻求PTSD方面的帮助，那时候他的人生还没围着一群自觉可以拯救世界的狂人打转。好吧，狂人们的确有定期拯救世界。他能理解触发（品）。上周，佩伯精致的银色手表的反光让他窜下沙发，伸手去抓他谢天谢地并没佩戴的手枪。他的这个插曲让托尼飞速爬进钢铁侠铠甲里，而克林特则爬到了电视架上。他知道如何说服引导自己，知道该如何训练别人集中注意力到呼吸上，接受错误疏忽最终逾越。他只是不知道该怎么为一个被洗脑并冰冻数十载的人做这一切，同时还得努力给一个小宝宝洗澡！

他们各退一步，如果山姆能称‘自己将手伸进水里然后‘嗷！嗷！嗷！’的尖叫‘为一种折中方案的话。但这似乎说服了巴恩斯不要将其任何人丢进水里，而斯蒂普史卡得到了一次用浴棉擦洗的沐浴，让他奶白的皮肤被水温弄成了粉红色。

最终，山姆了解到，虽然儿童歌曲从他童年时开始就一直在蓬勃发展，并且现在被‘裸体淑女’而非拉菲这样的乐队演唱，但他还是只能听无数次《哔哔巴士》，特别是在史蒂夫跟二十九岁的他一样五音不全的时候。山姆一直应对良好，直到第三天，他终于砸裂了那个该死的电脑丢到了窗外。

这么做完后，他赶在斯蒂普史卡开始哭或是巴恩斯为（他）伤害了那个小破孩脆弱的感情开始攻击他之前，逃出了育婴室。在前面他们一直做得挺好——巴恩斯三天里消失了几次，但他唯一捅过的人只有尼克·弗瑞，对方愚蠢到直接大步走到宝宝美国队长跟前用手指戳他。如果冬兵没攻击他，其他的复仇者也会的。当育婴室里没有充满了《哔哔巴士》，贾维斯在某面墙壁上播放史蒂夫的视频时，他的嗓音就是巴恩斯迷雾般的脑袋里一座清晰的灯塔。

“好吧。”他宣布道，大步走进史蒂夫那层上的公共休息室。在那里，其他人——除去布鲁斯，他在实验室，和佩伯，她有个公司要经营——竟敢瘫坐在家具上，享受着手工啤酒。山姆抢过克林特的一饮而尽，然后指责地对他们挥挥瓶子。“我受够了。换班。随便谁去照看那孩子。或那杀手。不论我们在照看谁。”

娜塔莎的眼睛在跳跃，而托尼却大声地笑起来，虽然山姆非常确定给一个刺客当保姆没那么好笑。克林特抬手拍拍山姆的脸颊。“你沾了点颜料。”他露齿一笑。山姆抓抓下颚，手指上留下了干涸的蓝色碎片。等他低头看自己的衬衣时，它沾满了橘色。他的前臂几乎变成了绿色的，里面还混合着一些黄色。至少他有先见之明藏起了红颜色，因为事儿知道看见沾满红色颜料的史蒂夫会触发出什么，不止是对巴恩斯（来说）。

“斯蒂普史卡喜欢手指画。”他咬牙切齿，怒视着他们所有人，然后大步走进厨房。“反正我下班了。”他在门口里喊道。“现在轮到你了，史塔克。”

“可你那么擅长此道！”托尼抗议道。“我的保姆们从不允许我画手指画。”克林特开始大笑，山姆探出身去朝他们比中指，然后带来了又一轮啤酒。

“我不可能是唯一照看过小孩的人。”山姆争论道，感激地坐进宽大的皮沙发里。整天蜷缩在儿童木椅里对他的姿态做了可怕的事。他花了整整两个小时努力确保某个烦躁嘀咕的斯蒂普史卡有事情做，因为巴恩斯又去健身室里拆机器人了。至少托尼的仿生人有了提高。

“呃。”黑寡妇摇摇头，鹰眼只是抱歉地耸耸肩，而钢铁侠只是看着有点害怕。“不，你是。人们不愿意将他们的孩子交给双重间谍、马戏团的怪胎——”克林特利落地将空瓶子丢向托尼的前额“——和非常忙碌的天才。”

有时候，山姆会想自己还没走是不是因为自己心里属于社工和咨询师的部分任务住在大厦里的人比其他人更需要帮助。“没错。”

他们都转头看着巴恩斯沿着走廊大步走来，金属手臂上妆点着某个孩子色彩缤纷的手指画。史蒂夫，已经被洗干净了，骑在刺客的肩膀上，抓着乱糟糟的棕发，尖锐的咯咯笑声先于他们进入了房间。“看，”山姆指指身边路过的这一对，推测是去给史蒂夫做一顿不包括任何种类坚果的晚餐。“冬日战士没有任何育儿经验，可他却在努力！”

“他是在努力屠杀干净我全部库存的机械设备。”

“另外，”克林特插话道，防止托尼抱怨一个有礼的职业杀手至少应该假装使用超过五分钟才撕碎一仓库的史塔克设计。“那可是史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯！就像亚历山大大帝和赫菲斯提安、阿基里斯与帕特洛克罗斯、瘪四与大头蛋、红耳与小聪明。[2]”他们藏在沙发后，往厨房里看，在那里巴恩斯用左手剁胡萝卜，腾出右手往头上扔葡萄给史蒂夫抓住。

“谁是小聪明有任何候选人吗？”山姆问道，回味着自己的麦芽酒。“因为他们中一个用了四个月时间挨打并且录制了个人历史频道自传，而另一个……哎。”

“只有要打扁队长或朝我们其他人丢飞刀时才会从房间里出来？”托尼，从来不是个会委婉措辞的人——哪怕是将那些话加工成不要那么噎人——说完了山姆留了半句的话。“确切地说，直到五天前。我真不敢相信九头蛇居然能有比我们更好的康复计划。我和布鲁斯一个月前就能将史蒂夫变成斯蒂普史卡！”

山姆抬起一道眉。他不想同意——他想要长大的史蒂夫，那个不会觉得一天的最高潮就是成桶的橘色颜料——但他不确定史蒂夫会不会想长大，如果他必须得牺牲掉他生命中的二十多年的光阴才能拯救他的朋友。“斯蒂普史卡？”但他慢慢说道，因为有话想说。

托尼翻了下眼睛。“什么，我要叫那个小矮人美国队长吗？别跟我说你好多少，威尔逊。至少我们我们没叫他‘宝贝阳光’[3]。”

“好吧。”不像史蒂夫，山姆知道什么该放弃，但他不会在没人陪的情况下回那个育婴室的。可能还有佩伯给他们买的耳塞。“好吧，你们的履历上都没有保姆这一项。所以好吧，巴基和史蒂夫之间有着某种超越了时间与空间、洗脑和史蒂夫可怕的歌声的奇异羁绊。但谁都能陪那个孩子玩！你们都曾是小孩——就只是跟他做点你们喜欢做的事！”

房间里变安静，其他三个人沉思地皱起眉。这一刻，他们看起来都像是（社会）适应良好的成年人。克林特和娜塔莎穿着过时的衬衫和牛仔裤蜷缩在一张大椅子里，而托尼趴在了山姆旁边的沙发上，一件绿色的纽扣尖领衬衣随便罩在一件沾满油渍的背心上，穿着的工装短裤被各种工具坠着。他们看着就像是被家住郊区、憎恨自己枯燥无味、朝九晚五的工作、唯一的娱乐是周末在某个朋友家喝一杯的迟钝父母养大的成年人。有时候，山姆的新朋友们就像简易爆炸装置，而他认为非常安全的公路就在他脚下爆炸。

“我四岁的时候，阿曼多教会了我怎么调酒。”托尼追忆起来，脸上的淡淡微笑也许本是个冷笑。“爸和妈看的一杯马蒂尼总是会很高兴，哪怕他们认不出他们自己的儿子。我把自己的玩具割草机变成了一个调酒器。那的确非常的好玩。”他暂停沉思。“我知道我们有杜松子酒。我一直好奇佩珀有没有买一个玩具割草机。”

“在马戏团里，没太多事需要一个小宝宝。”克林特在椅子里倾身坐着，脸上是深思的表情。“我那么小的时候——如果我曾那么小过的话——我总是需要保持静止不动。伊薇特和简总是在她们的秋千表演时将我抛来抛去。我其实更喜欢这样，比起马戏团表演指挥让我跟狮子们站到一个笼子里。”山姆真的、真的十分后悔提起了个人童年的话。

娜塔莎早已僵住了身体，双眼里是山姆在过去几天里看见在冬日战士眼里看见过无数次的荒凉表情。他偶尔会忘记巴恩斯并不是唯一一个个人历史被践踏清除的人。“我记得在莫斯科大剧院里当芭蕾舞者。被孩子们环绕，练习到我们的双脚疼痛。我们在表演天鹅湖。”

她低头看着自己光裸的脚。在地毯上蜷缩起脚趾。“我记得所有舞步。记得其他孩子的名字。记得帕夫洛娃夫人，和她完美的姿势和她严厉的藤条。”冬日战士走出厨房，可能是被黑寡妇声音里的荒芜和她痛苦的熟悉感所吸引。“但那时我是在红房子里，并不是被训练成一名芭蕾首席女演员。没有一样是真的。”

 斯蒂普史卡，似乎对被洗脑的悲惨刺客有着某种不健康的偏爱，滑下巴恩斯的腰，走向娜塔莎，递给她一把微微捏碎的葡萄。

“所以并不是真的。”山姆温柔地回答道，因为在他的课程里没有涉及该对一个幸福记忆都是幻觉并且是有人强迫它们走向一个恶意的结局的人说什么的内容。“的确不是真的。但，娜特——”她接过一颗葡萄，在指尖旋转了一下，看着山姆的眼睛。“——开心过吗？”

她的嘴唇曲起，扭曲而苦涩，然后她咬下那颗葡萄，微微露出笑容。“是的。”她说，表情惊讶，不过，是因为他的问题还是因为她的回答，山姆不知道。“是的，开心。”

* * *

第二天，山姆自意外发生之后第一次离开了大厦。他去跑不，像个正常的人类一样，并努力转头向后寻找那个喊着“在你左边！”的类人‘路跑者’。等他‘弥补完’125大街那些熟悉的角落和裂缝并决定去做些完全没必要的杂货采购后，他承认自己也许是在拖延。

托尼·史塔克最新的丑八怪建筑物曾在最初几周里吓坏了山姆。在经历过长久的离别和一场战争之后，整个城市又吵杂又拥挤，混凝土与玻璃的山谷把每个人都环绕在内，将他们都囚困在了人行道，而山姆只想能呼吸一口空气。但娜塔莎坚持其他人都没有那种能关住冬日战士的安保措施，而托尼已经给他们每个人都建了一层楼。史塔克见过山姆两次，他还亲自为山姆设计了一副翅膀，就放在了他那一整层房子旁。已经布置完了他派人去猎鹰公寓劫掠回来的随身物品。山姆选择将这件事归因于托尼的遭弃障碍和缺乏社交礼貌，而不是会令他做噩梦的凡人跟踪和夜间盗窃。

也许托尼想的得是个好主意，因为如果山姆在华府的公寓在第一个月就被拆除了精光，他也许就得回家去了。他几乎已经，不止一次，厌倦了在他的梦里梦外听见冬日战士，厌倦了托尼三更半夜冲进他的房间要求帮忙一个项目其实他只是想再有个人类去打破他实验室里的沉寂。一周后，山姆受够了史塔克和贾维斯、纽约和史蒂夫几乎花费了所有清醒的时间去复活一个致命的‘植物人’。

他本来会回家去，只除了他所有的家具和餐具都在纽约的某栋摩天大楼里当人质。只除了山姆很太了解自己了，并且知道自己有多么地想被人需要。知道当那个人自己在那里上下拖动列表，偶尔抬头寻求山姆疲倦不解的赞许时让托尼的某个机器人给自己难喝的要死的咖啡能够有多么的抚慰人心。

这意味着他醒来就要拉史蒂夫去晨跑、陪布鲁斯静静喝茶、让控制他的遥控器强迫他们看一个小时日间节目之后她才开始说话、与克林特交换空中动作和运动数据。四个月后，‘回家’已经开始意味着拦下一辆出租车，将十二袋杂货丢进后座，然后指示司机去复仇者大厦。

吃午饭前山姆都没路过育婴室，并且非常确此刻贾维斯会如他们其他任何人一样有效地防止冬日战士记忆闪回。他分好面包圈将安保人员哄下楼，将剩下的放在史蒂夫厨房的餐桌上。山姆收起杂货，关掉转过来观察他的摄像机，但还是给托尼带来了他的熏鲑鱼洋葱面包圈，那个发明家正坐在健身室里试图制造出一个冬兵不能一分钟不到就摧毁的机器人。随后他去了本地的退役军人管理局，跟主要成员聊天。当弗兰克斯求他带几个月的小组会话时，他摇摇头，但这次他停顿了一下后才再次说‘no’。

 **我愿意付钱盖一栋全新的VA大楼** ，片刻后，短信来了， **只要你去带那门该死的课** 。山姆怒视着监控摄像头，故意删除了短信。但他承认——看看四周破旧的折叠椅和污迹斑驳的天花板——一个全新的退役军人管理局很好。而且他可以告诉托尼要包括哪些房间、如果给那些不知该如何回家去的老兵创造一个空间。在那栋大厦里，他们了解了很多，了解了对一个想回家的男人来说能有多么的艰难。

中午的时候，他终于感觉能应付令一轮关于挡风玻璃和活泼的公车乘客的咒文了，他漫步走回大厦里，赶上了去他楼层下那层楼的电梯，那里曾是属于史蒂夫，但已经成了找到他们其中某个人的默认地址——正在突袭厨房或使用美国队长到现在还用怀疑眼神看的巨大电视机。

当山姆走进育婴室时，那个可怕的音乐平板却无迹可寻了。相反，窗帘都被拉开，夏日的温暖流泻在那个只穿了件深色T恤衫和工装短裤、靠着窗户的棕发男人身上，他正心不在焉地运动着自己的金属肩膀，看着房间中央的那汪阳光。

黑寡妇穿着整套紧身衣，红发高扎起马尾，双脚塞进黑色芭蕾舞鞋里。刚及她的膝盖，一个身穿白背心和针织彩虹条纹紧身裤的小男孩将脚踝合在一起，分开红和橙色的小脚趾。两人都聚精会神，一脸严厉，史蒂夫晃动时娜塔莎对他呵斥道“Non！[4]”让他重新开始芭蕾五位，如果山姆高中时的法语每次的话。

随着着同样严肃且严厉的命令，他们进行到了‘pliés’和‘relevés’。山姆走上前，觉得自己高估了娜塔莎对‘开心’这个词的理解，应该放过他们俩。随后黑寡妇喊道：“Et jeté! [5]”突然俯身双手圈住小小的腰身，不费吹灰之力就将斯蒂普史卡举到空中并旋转一圈，同时他剪动彩虹色调的双腿，热情却不优雅，两人像疯了般咯咯笑着。

冬日战士没有微笑，但他的确在捕捉到山姆的视线时挑起了一道眉。这个表情可能是为了将猎鹰赶走。这个表情可能是对在他们眼前上演这一出古怪的芭蕾山寨剧的同情。这个表情可能是任何意思，但巴恩斯从前从不与人有眼神接触，所以山姆无法得知。

在这个地方，每天过得都不同。从前，没人想让他清醒着躲过这么多天，清醒地意识到每一刻，就像刮过皮肤的匕首，令他活生生地暴露在世人面前。他们不曾用史蒂夫·罗杰斯填满他的日子、每个平面都充斥着他的香气、他呼吸的节奏和他深蓝双眼里的决心。

但，史蒂文·格兰特·罗杰斯萦绕着他的记忆，从一场战争到另一场战争，海滨下路上的欢笑，握着娜迪亚·帕塔撒耶娃小手，看着他透过黑寡妇给她身后的目标完美一击。无声地站在那里，肩膀舒适地贴着冬兵的，就在射击时。就好像冬兵并不存在，不曾存在，除非史蒂夫·罗杰斯也在那里。

 _**罗杰斯** _ _**太太负收养不起他。她真是负担不起她从自己盘子里刮进巴基盘里的土豆，在医生频繁来看史蒂夫的情况下，不行。这并没令史蒂夫停止询问，每一周，为什么巴基不能跟他们住在一起。当然了，没什么能阻止史蒂夫。上周，他公然挑战十二岁的马蒂·皮博迪，因为那个邪恶店主的孩子喊巴基是一个无用是婊子养的无用的东欧粗工，当然，随后巴基不得不抢在他开始打史蒂夫之前先扑过去咬马蒂的大腿，结果自己挤得太近没法挥拳了，只能恶意地抓挠那个年长男孩直到皮博迪先生将他们分开。** _

_**“但他怎么总是来这里？”罗杰斯太太答复道，对他挤挤眼，就如她每周所做的那样，就如她的儿子一样倔强。他们曾进行过同样的谈话，就着同样煮烂的土豆，巴基好奇自己的母亲会教导自己什么，以罗杰斯太太教导史蒂夫咬紧牙关、不听劝阻的方式。** _

_**史蒂夫耸耸肩，虽然他们都知道五岁时巴基就能爬出孤儿院最矮的窗子跑到他想去的地方。知道如果他没在学校找到史蒂夫，然后年长男孩就会在中午找到他。事情就是如此，就如乌鸦总是毁掉吉姆先生的菜园、他们在七月四日总举行节日游行一样。巴基只有五岁，他知道世界是怎么运转的。而那意味着知道去哪里能找到史蒂夫。** _

 斯蒂普史卡困倦地最后眨动了一下眼睛，瘫软在他的肩膀上，那个冬兵在这个孩子坚称自己不需要睡觉后将他搂抱到的位置。他哼唱着一首俄文摇篮曲的最后几段，任男孩四肢的重量平衡了自己胸膛上的压力，贴着他的右侧身躯，就如那条手臂去除了他左侧所有神经的方式。孩子的呼吸平稳地吹拂着他的脖子，但巴恩斯却一直用金属手指轻轻按着斯蒂普史卡的背脊，只为以防万一，感觉着男孩两片脆弱肺叶之间那飞速的心跳。

_**“我是不会跟你睡一张床的，巴基！”恼怒起来时，史蒂夫的双眼会变深，消瘦的脸颊上会出现几抹愤怒的色彩。“我十三岁了，而你也马上就要十一岁了！”巴基翻了下眼睛，假装掰着手指数数，刚数到六史蒂夫就用手肘撞了下他的肋骨。“重点是，你个呆瓜，我们个子太大了再也挤不上一张床上啦。”** _

_**虽然数月前巴基还每夜依偎在史蒂夫身后，在另一个男孩忍着抽泣、上气不接下气时抱着他，跪在他身边，在那张小破地毯上祈祷罗杰斯太太除巴基所听说的哮喘发作外能停止再有坏消息。随后她的确停止了。停止了一切消息，除了泥土落在棺材上的顿音。** _

_**“你个子不大。”巴基指出，很实际。“而我个子很小，就十一岁来说。”** _

_**“那是因为你才十岁。”史蒂夫呵斥道，双臂交叠在他那副瘦弱却叛逆的胸膛前，人已经因为争执而气短了。“我又不是没睡在这里过。”他低声说着，手指攥紧罗杰斯太太缠绵病榻时缝补过的那件长睡衣。** _

_**“我不喜欢夜里睡这里。”巴基诚实地告诉他，因为这是唯一能说服史蒂夫承认埃里森神父都没听说过的事的办法。他不喜欢梦到罗杰斯太太剧烈的咳病已经转移到她的儿子身上，醒来时身边的的男孩全都不是史蒂夫。“而且，你暖和点的时候睡得会好一点。”他没有说有巴基那凸起的肋骨贴着他的肋骨时，史蒂夫会呼吸得更深，或是独自睡觉、哭得急性肺炎发作对史蒂夫不会有任何好处。有时候，实话只会让史蒂夫踩住脚跟，表现得像个傻瓜。** _

_**“我靠自己没问题。”巴基想起了罗杰斯太太，那是他们最后一次看到她的时候，那双曾经拂开史蒂夫前额上的头发、为巴基包扎擦伤、教他俩刷牙的手交叠握着她的木质念珠，在巴基情无法控制伸手进棺材里触摸时，是冰冷的。嬷嬷们竭尽所能打扮好巴基，一件略瘦的西装外套，妥帖收藏的长裤，直到所有人都离开了，史蒂夫趴在他的肩膀上，流出鼻涕、唾沫和泪水。** _

_**巴基伸出双手，仔细查看着那些似乎永远无法从他手上抹去的黑线。“你当然是。”他赞同地说，拉起自己的睡衣衣袖，贴着地板扭动起自己的脚趾。说实话，因为他必须过得好。“但如果是我不行呢？”** _

_**史蒂夫·罗杰斯从没对巴基·巴恩斯说过‘不’，从没有过。另外他身子暖和、有巴基的胸膛支着他的半边身时，确睡得会更好，口水流到那件从一个没有母亲的男孩传给另一个手里的破旧睡衣上。巴基会将自己的手贴在史蒂夫的背脊上，整夜、整夜地倾听着他朋友的呼吸。** _

史塔克出现在一只大象和一只长颈鹿的图案之间，正好覆盖了那只填色猴子。在他胸膛深处的某个地方，巴基忍住一声哼。史蒂夫会觉得这很恰当。史蒂夫会——

“手语？”托尼·史塔克比划着，双手布满微小的电灼伤和油渍，足够聪明知道斯蒂普史卡睡觉时没人可以大声讲话。他的肌肉比豪伊的更薄 _——_ 时光荏苒，时代改变。他好奇这个男孩为什么还要留起胡子，在他在那么多方面都继承了他父亲之后。

他点点头，用左手朝投影比划了下。斯蒂普史卡一定是感觉到了这个动作：动了动，偎得更高了点儿，直到将他的小脸塞到巴基的脖腱上。

“多可爱啊。”史塔克用手指说道，翻了下眼睛。他队友们没人知道这男人曾学用双手说话。没人知道霍华德不喜欢黑暗，会联想起摔门声和他父亲醉酒的拳头。“不过，既然这孩子已经睡着了，而你似乎也并没处于嗜杀的怒火里——”托尼停住，头歪倒了猴子尾巴上，他正试图从一个新的角度检视巴恩斯。“你没有，对吧？那种死人脸让人很难分辨。我需要你的帮助 – 好吧，不是需要，需要是个大字眼，可是——”

他一直在比划，不过巴基早已从图画边走开，正温柔地将斯蒂普史卡放到床上，将那只熊塞到他的胸口下。豪伊·史塔克从来油头粉面、万众瞩目，不是太过油滑，就是夸夸其谈。但，曾有一只熊躺（醉）在制图桌上，曾有过一个被威士忌濡湿的笑容；当轮胎在荒芜的公路上爆裂时，曾有个男人试图保护他上流社会的新娘。冬兵开枪，随后霍华德抬头仰望夜空。早已知晓他的死亡从自何处来，正在黑夜里等着他。

史塔克在他的车库里，在若干楼层下。巴基选择了楼梯，他不愿将自己关进那部带着无形人声的电梯里。那部电梯感觉太像是一个正等着被液态冰霜注满的房间。

工作室并不形似一间实验室，装饰着各种机械吊臂与维修工长凳，但他突然看到了一台精密的电子座椅，瞬间僵在了门口，金属手捏碎了门框。

“干得好，波图[6]，这边来——”史塔克从他正在组建的机器里拔出脑袋来，立刻注意到站在实验室外的人并没进来的动作。一动不动，包括呼吸，除非有人算上捏碎门框的那只手。托尼瞪着自己的扳手，显然正在考虑防御地挥舞它，随后又充满希望地意识到，如果他珍爱自己的性命，就不应该试图去威胁冬日战士。

随后他随着巴恩斯的目光看到了那张椅子，叹了口气。“好吧。好吧，士兵、兵，中士？如果我盖条被单在那个上面会有帮助吗？也许，保证我不想洗脑了你去杀死我所有的朋友？”淡蓝色的眼一闪，目光射向托尼声音的方向，冬兵并不畏惧。“或者也许我找山姆来，那个比我更懂得应付这整个PTSD的玩意的人？”

“ 在佛兰德斯战场，罂粟花随风飘荡，”史蒂夫的声音突然在扩音器上响起，两个男人都吓了一跳。“绽放在殇者的十字架间，一行又一行。”[7]

“有必要吗，贾维斯？”托尼交叠起双臂，质问人工智能。“你就不能挑史蒂夫说不那么病态内容的时候吗？”

“那是我们的疆域；而天空里，云雀依然在勇敢地歌唱，飞翔。”

“至少，他没歌唱。”巴基用英语嘀咕道，将手指从门框上拽开，感觉这个动作让他乌青了他胸膛的淤青刺痛。他查看了一下那只手，以确保它依旧功能正常，随后抬起头看见史塔克正像条金鱼一样大张着嘴巴。只要他不往左侧看，他可以假装那把椅子不存在，然后慢慢走进房间里。

“好啦，荣归我主，哈利路亚。”托尼喊叫起来，抬起双臂，对着天花板晃动手掌。“毕竟，超级杀人仿生人也是有个性的啊。”但他却从附近的一堆东西上抓起一块垂落的布，利落地盖住了那把椅子和一个翻倒了吱吱狂叫的笨拙的小机器人。巴基抬起一道眉，意外于史塔克会顾及，而另一个男人却瞥了瞥嘴。“你觉得你是这座华尔道夫饭店[8]里唯一做噩梦的人，俄罗斯母亲？”

“你说你需要我的帮助。”巴基回答道，拿起一把大力钳，开始肢解它，将围绕在一段锁链上的零件绑成了一幅简易的双节棍。他知道其他人做噩梦。他曾观察过他们所有人睡觉，在某些时候，好奇那台会说话的电脑为什么没有出卖他。托尼醒来时正落进井口里，或是被困在某个有人说乌尔都语并想要他死的地方。托尼并非唯一一个梦到坠落的人。

“我并没有那么说。”史塔克家的继承人不同意，使着性子，随后眼看着巴基将一把通用扳手上削成剃刀加到双节棍上。“呃，你在这里的即兴创作还真是蛮天才的，疯狂的人。可你能停止毁坏我所有的工具，并别再让我担心你要杀我了吗？”

“那你早就死了。”似乎都没说的必要。史塔克是个天才，就如他父亲，所以不必告知他没了铠甲，他只是个人类，还是个平民。“斯蒂普史卡呢？”

托尼并没假装困惑，对此，只是轻蔑地在头上挥了下手。他们右侧的墙立刻被影像照亮，一个小小的男孩抱着一只戴面具的熊，轻而平稳地呼吸着空气。

“好啦，现在我们也让你的美国宝贝环绕立体声了，你必须解释一下你怎么总是那么快就摧毁掉我的仿生人。你来自中世纪——你都九十岁了，你不该那么擅长对付智能机器！”托尼显然是被深深冒犯到了，正守着巴基收集起来的残骸，是昨天他在健身室那段时间里的机器之一。

他在机器人身边跪下，分开几段电线，用力一拽一段手臂关节，直到它脱落。“你为什么要制造它们？”他问道，计算着弹道、张力、条件反射次数。它们教会了他做好准备，为突发事件，为技术革新。他们教会了他咬牙忍住，而不是痛苦地尖叫。

“当然不是为了自我膨胀，当然不是。基本上是因为布鲁斯不让我回实验室，除非我不再把东西点着了。”史塔克在他身边蹲下身，虽然紧绷却反常的冷静，在冬兵铁拳的攻击范围内。巴基对着他眨眨眼，随后黑色头发的男人皱起鼻子。“怎么，除了冰棍队长，你想要我也承认，承认在冬日战士决定来玩的时候，我们大家足够理智绝不会碍手碍脚？我可不想在自己加里颈动脉失血而亡——或是在其它任何地方，就此而言。”

“并不。”巴基停下，揉揉左边锁骨下一个很快会淤青地地方。他已多日未眠，守着斯蒂普史卡，所以他左边身出现了一大片难看的紫覆盖了淡色的皮肤。他已经开始在那个孩子看不到的地方换衣服了。“并不像班纳博士。”他试图解释，并不确定自己为什么主动向一个蹲在水泥地上研究机器人尸体的人解释这件事。“没有复原。只——只有回忆。”他看着史塔克家的孩子，这个有着豪伊闪亮、柔和笑容和他那多疑的褐眼的成年男人。“有太多的回忆。”每时每刻，都在他的脑子里、眼皮后盘旋，直到混合交融在一起，然后所有的一切都沾满鲜血，在剧烈的风中尖叫，尖叫着坠下火车，一个早已消逝的孩子无声地尖叫着。

“所以你表现得像个混球是为了忘却痛苦？”史塔克一笑，苦涩却愉快。“你考虑过尝试一下威士忌吗？那是我自我治疗的药物选择。不过，如果你像罗杰斯一样，我想它就帮不上你什么忙了。”他抬起一边的肩膀，这个动作有一点呆，豪伊却十分老练，很是优雅。“另外，佩珀说我喝醉的时候甚至更混蛋，所以也许摧毁上千美元的电子设备是更明智的选择。说起这个来……？”他明显正看着巴基手里的电线。

“你在为我造机器人。”他说，努力将那些次引入思绪中。“你为什么还让我留下？你父亲——”

“哦，不要。”托尼突然打断，太阳穴上的血管都在抽动。“现在你应该知道了，巴恩斯，没有一句以我亲爱的过世亲人开始的话我会想听到结尾。你要么打算要告诉我他有多好，然后我揍你，你大概会用那把螺丝刀捅死我。你要么是要告诉我是九头蛇策划了我父母的死，然后起我去找出一瓶新酿的威士忌。喝醉的时候，我的‘精调机器人’技术很糟糕。所以，不要。”

“他怕黑。”相反，他说了，跪坐下身，双手放在膝盖上。“他父亲会很晚才从酒吧里回到家里，烂醉如泥，然后打他，直到再也无法站立。他讨厌独自呆在实验室里，在夜里。” **就像你一样** 。但托尼并不知道冬兵在午夜过后在走廊和通风管道里游荡，无法安宁，无法看着紧抓着一只玩具熊，盛夏晴空般的双眼里盛着泪水。

托尼将那把锋利的螺丝刀插进仿生机器人暴露的胸膛里，制造出一阵火花。“太好了，所以他决定继承这段屎一样的当爹经历。我很高兴我们有过那么点心心相印。”他撬开机器人腹部的一块镶板，恶意地将工具挤进人造皮肤里。“我觉得我更喜欢你彻底发疯的时候。”

“他没打过你。”巴基称。他知道这件事，就如他知道ASL、日语和如何拆解一台机器人，知道史蒂夫最喜欢的一天是春季的第一天，坐在露天看台的最上层，他们的脸颊被太阳晒得粉红，努力眯着眼才能看到球。“他逃走了。”他也不会知道该怎么办，身边也没有别人能做出个示范。比起豪伊，卡特大概能成为个更好的父亲。

倒不是说他们中有谁理解拥有父亲意味着什么，即使是现在。

“我去拿威士忌。”托尼慢慢站起身，甚至不要吓到冬日战士。“是我要去拿威士忌。你想聊聊我们操蛋的童年，我就需要喝醉。”他从角落里的一只工具箱中抓出一只半满的瓶子，咕哝着：“耶稣啊，你邀请一个职业杀手过来造几个机器人，他却想把它变成心理治疗时间。接下来他就会说起弗洛伊德。”

他直接对着瓶子喝了一大口，然后递给巴基，对方耸了耸肩，任酒液灼烧过喉咙。“我可以摧毁你造的任何机器人。”他决定，手指滑过贾维斯放到空中的图表。

“哎哟，我还以为你们这些三十年代的男孩生而谦虚呢。”托尼酸道，接过酒瓶，一口喝光了五分之一。巴基从没这样接近过任何人，除了斯蒂普史卡，和将要死在他手里的人。

“我们生而贫寒。”他纠正道。“当以一无所的时候，就没什么可吹嘘的了。”巴基·巴恩斯曾对任何一个可能会听的人吹嘘史蒂夫。 **我有这么个朋友，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你真应该看看他画画。对天发誓，他的画比他们放在那些高级博物馆里的东西都好。现在，格蒂，你会爱上史蒂夫。上周他一人独挡三人，因为他们威胁佛恩太太——就像青蜂侠，或独行侠。** 斯蒂普史卡的脸庞平静而安详，当他强迫自己研究它时，以一种史蒂夫的脸多年未曾过有的方式平静安详着。

托尼考虑着这句话，皱起眉，因为他想不出为此嘲弄巴基的办法，相反又将酒瓶递给了他。“好吧，孤儿巴基，有任何建设性的建议吗，还是我们开始置办拳击沙袋，直到班纳找出修复冰棍队长的办法？”

“如果我们将其变得更像（部队的）基本训练呢？”巴基问道，出生思维。用英语思考，以他的管理员们数十年前就从他身上拷打掉了的那个方式，每当他开始恢复就会让他们狂怒的那个方式。

“你想要带刺的铁丝网？”

“不。但要有障碍物。一个具体目标。”他皱起脸，凝望着淡金色的发和一张紧压在熊娃娃面具上的小脸。用右手扒过头发，不想承认他们所有人都知道冬兵所拥有的那个弱点。“你可以在尽头放一张史蒂夫的图像。那样会有作用。”

托尼哼了声。“是呀，那样会非常地有作用，如果我想让我的健身室整个毁掉的话，等你找不到他了，你会彻底失控，因为史蒂夫目前不是某个‘存在的人’。”

巴基一定是表情很惊讶，因为托尼偷回了威士忌，喝了一大口。“是呀，所以我爸爸会酩酊大醉，然后开始讲这些战争故事。讲美国队长如何要求飞入敌军火力区，从飞机上跳下去，落在某个监狱里，心怀渺茫希望，希望他也许能找到他朋友的尸体。讲史蒂夫·罗杰斯有一次没有及时抵达控制地点，巴恩斯中士真的转身冲回了那片森林里，两天后出现时肩扛美国队长，蹒跚走向飞机。”

巴基记得那件事。咆哮突击队跟着他，任他追踪美国队长到了一个他们没见过的碉堡，一个剩下的九头蛇特工希望发现史蒂夫血液的秘密。巴基扭断了她的脖子。将史蒂夫那可笑的身体扛在身上，没再让任何人碰过他，直到他们最终安全回到基地。

“也许我们该让山姆提出具体目标？”托尼建议道，巴基却没有回答。

巴基无法回答，已经迷失在手指之下是女人的下巴、背脊上压着死亡的重量的感觉里。柳德米拉·埃利斯托娃曾试图发表一份经济规划无效的证明。而后她试图将她的孩子们偷渡出祖国。她很柔软，从她所有的研究来看，她的脸颊在他的金属手指之下肉乎乎的。金发和一个鬼脸在美国的太阳之下，史蒂夫的脉搏稳定又迅速，在那冬日战士可以撕开的喉咙里跳动。

他试图去看托尼，却看到了霍华德，看到了他父亲给他的淤青，他在巴基手中的死亡。史蒂夫，在飞往波兰的航程上跟豪伊说话，巴基在副驾驶座后擦着自己的步枪，在重新计算他们在战场上一周所需的口粮。

手握着枪，一个无声、哀伤的金发男人的肩膀擦过他的，他射击，看着一位美国总统倒下。

“这个理论还没准备好测试，巴恩斯！”托尼喊道，但他已经在卖命，为健身室的沉静，为那能克制了他脑中爆炸的记忆的痛。

花了比平时更久的时间，来自天花板的射弹和他无法碰一下就报废的机器人。虽然具体目标变成了一碗水果，这有点奇怪。但取得它时，他瘫倒在垫子上，感觉到抽动的疼痛强烈到足以淹没在他脑中尖叫的那些声音。

“我觉得钢铁侠能应付这个，明天。”托尼在他上方说道，俯身进入到冬兵的视线范围里。巴基努力看起来表示怀疑，但抬起眉毛只是让汗水滴进了眼睛里。

“我本以为你心智太健全不会将自己献祭给冬日战士呢？”

“你不想伤害任何人。” 史塔克的子孙善于观察，就他的那些瑕疵来说算个天才了。“你想让他们伤害你。这就是你为什么那么冷硬地对待队长，不是吗？他不会让你严重流血到足以忘却。”

巴基转开脸，看着玻璃墙，在那里鹰眼和斯蒂普史卡在地上玩着河马吃豆子[9]，那孩子每个几秒钟就会看一眼以确定巴基还在。

“另外，”他补充道，十分勇敢或呆傻地主动递给冬日战士一只手，手指握住金属手腕，拉巴基站起身。“既然没有任何东西能靠近射杀你，我在想为什么你的整个左半边身看起来就像是遭受家庭暴力的代言人。”

他的衬衣歪了，碍事了，所以巴基它脱了。给了从金属手臂向外扩散、蔓延到背脊上的黑色淤青留出了清晰的视野。部分干净、烧灼的痛能让他恢复理智。

他找到自己的衬衣，又套上后才穿过房门。史塔克不需要任何回答，斯蒂普史卡也无需看到那斑驳了巴基皮肤的痛。那是一个孩子无法吻去的东西。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Epi-pen，（肾上腺素）自我注射器。
> 
> [2]前两对大家都知道，后两对是卡通人物。
> 
> [3]此处原文为‘sunshine’。
> 
> [4] Non，法语，相当与英语的no。
> 
> [5]芭蕾术语。法语。pliés（下蹲）、relevés（踮立）、Et jeté（踢腿）
> 
> [6]波图，《雪顶灵犬》是1995年的美国动画片中的一条半狼半犬的狼狗。于19世纪末在阿拉斯加受到人们及爱斯基摩犬的排挤。不晓得自己属于何种族群的贝托，身边只有四位好朋友：美丽的爱斯基摩犬珍娜、聒噪却善良的鹅波利斯、害羞可爱的北极熊木克及路克。虽然贝托的“杂种”身份与他们格格不入，但他的好友在意的并不是他的外型，而是它高贵的内心。
> 
> [7]《在佛兰德斯战场》（英文：In Flanders Fields）是第一次世界大战期间最重要的诗作之一。
> 
> [8]华尔道夫饭店（Waldorf Astoria Hotel）为希尔顿酒店集团旗下品牌。
> 
> 纽约华尔道夫饭店位于美国纽约曼哈顿派克大道（Park Avenue) 49-50街，堪称世界上最豪华、最著名的五星级酒店之一，拥有42层楼。【托尼这里是隐喻他的大楼是超豪华饭店】
> 
> [9] Hungry Hippos （河马吃豆子）一种儿童玩具。
> 
>  
> 
> In Flanders Fields  
> 《在佛兰德斯战场》
> 
> In Flanders fields the poppies blow
> 
> 在佛兰德斯战场，罂粟花随风飘荡
> 
> Between the crosses, row on row，
> 
> 一行又一行，绽放在殇者的十字架间，
> 
> That mark our place; and in the sky
> 
> 那是我们的疆域；而天空
> 
> The larks, still bravely singing, fly
> 
> 云雀依然在勇敢地歌唱，飞翔
> 
> Scarce heard amid the guns below.
> 
> 歌声湮没在连天的烽火里。
> 
> We are the Dead. Short days ago
> 
> 此刻，我们已然罹难。倏忽之前
> 
> We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,
> 
> 我们还一起生活着，感受晨曦，仰望落日，
> 
> Loved and were loved, and now we lie
> 
> 我们爱过，一如我们曾被爱过。而今，我们长眠
> 
> In Flanders fields.
> 
> 在佛兰德斯战场。
> 
> Take up our quarrel with the foe:
> 
> 继续战斗吧：
> 
> To you from failing hands we throw
> 
> 请你从我们低垂的手中接过火炬
> 
> The torch; be yours to hold it high.
> 
> 让它的光辉；照亮血色的疆场。
> 
> If ye break faith with us who die
> 
> 若你背弃了与逝者的盟约
> 
> We shall not sleep,though poppies grow
> 
> 我们将永不瞑目，纵使罂粟花依旧绽 放
> 
> In Flanders fields.
> 
> 在佛兰德斯战场。


	4. Chapter 4

国民队所失的分——好吧，已经多到山姆已经不想承认了。他拒绝为为他们加油，直到他第一次圣诞节回了哈勒姆[1]的家，当有人在对面的公寓楼里动得太快时，突然卧倒滚进一条暗巷里，然后花了一小时的时间蜷缩在地上努力呼吸。明白了自己将华府当作了自己的家乡队，因为纽约感觉就像战场。

纽约依旧感觉像是战场，从育婴室里山姆被枪顶着头，到那些混凝土峡谷，都太像是一场战争。不过，坐着史蒂夫的沙发上，打开游戏，跟托尼争论退伍军人事务中心该不该配备上旋转舞台，山姆承认也许自己有些太早放弃洋基队了。

“你想在一群有精神创伤的大兵周围装上迪斯科彩灯？！”他反对道，并希望此刻是当天稍晚些时候，这样他就能得到一杯啤酒和其他队友的支持了。克林特和娜塔莎一大早就离开去见弗瑞，追踪纳特的几个线人，他们也许知道九头蛇把美国队长变成一个有哮喘病的小婴儿到底意欲何为。布鲁斯还在实验室里，托尼本来也一直在那里，直到斯蒂普史卡鄙视了午饭，巴恩斯乘升降梯去了健身室。

一周过后，钢铁侠在与冬日战士格斗这方面变得有效率了很多。第一次时，他只坚持了五分钟，而上次只剩下贾维斯始终神志清醒。此刻，他正中场休息冰敷他的膝盖，并试图说服山姆在佩珀已经置办房产的新退伍军人事务部里加上可怕的装修。

山姆不确定这些精神错乱的人何时成了他的朋友，但昨天在回家的路上在那间印度餐厅里他买对了他们所有人点的菜，甚至都无需发短信（确认）。而且，他也想知道，从什么时候起那些随他旋转的安保摄像头成了喜欢的标致，而非让人毛骨悚然的跟踪。

“我们可以装蜡笔彩灯？”托尼妥协道，呻吟一声伸开腿。“不要霓虹灯。霓虹灯光有可能让任何人精神受创。”山姆的表情一定有声音，因为托尼立刻改变路线，并未被房间里普通水平的不赞同吓住。虽然，这份不赞同有一部分与菲利斯队无耻的领先十圈有关。“好吧，所以你不会考虑迪斯科。那游戏室呢？或是健身房？巴基喜欢那些。”

“是。”山姆赞同道：“但我们通常会避免将助长暴力和侵略行为作为恢复手段！”

托尼耸耸肩，伸开腿放到咖啡桌上，又往宽大的沙发里沉了沉，将冰袋移到了手肘上。他看起来极为不关心冬日战士在两小时之前差点拗断他小腿的事实。当然了，托尼也正是那个将《马里奥赛车》和《全境封锁》介绍给巴基的人。

“奏效了，不是吗？”史塔克家的天才反驳道。

虽然的确有作用，但山姆才不会赞同将暴力当作一种可接受的沟通方式。不管怎么样，没有史蒂夫去稳定他，巴恩斯本应该退化回第一个月时那个恐惧且无反应的人，或那个无情的鬼魂——在他不尖叫的时候——在接下来的几个月他一直如此。不过，随后，史蒂夫刚少了几十年的光阴和几百磅体重，巴基·巴恩斯立刻重新拿出淡淡的微笑和温柔的双手。还有一场野蛮的马里奥赛车游戏。

史蒂夫需要变成一个脆弱、熟悉的孩子才能从地狱阴司里带回了他那充满保护欲的朋友，才能让巴基感觉到掌控着他突然需要为别人所作出的那些决定。不幸的是，似乎需要使用托尼·史塔克特有的疯狂才能说服那个刺客说英语。如果让山姆赌谁会先跟巴基交上朋友，他乐意押上自己的翅膀。

“好吧。”他让步。“那也是不错的主意。钢铁侠也要跟所有的老兵格斗吗？”

国民队终于得分了，虽然已经第九局了，山姆可没屏住呼吸。

“不，我本来觉得我也许设计些无音机器。通过某种方法彻底弱化掉那些廉价健身设备的金属噪音。”托尼皱起鼻子，大概是想起了健身室里被他撞穿的每扇窗，不论会员费有多贵，也要表现得像名副其实的史塔克继承人。这个亿万富豪小子，早已注意到队员们意外听到那些金属噪音时的瑟缩，想给那些老兵一个地方，会让他们暂时感觉像个普通人，并在‘像个普通人’不是选择时感觉安全。

这个人曾在上帝都无法宽恕的时刻将山姆从床上拽起来看他工作，又在一道阴影落在门口时突然停止，将他们全都赶到楼上，在山姆在沙发上瞌睡时跟游魂般不眠的巴恩斯打电子游戏。有时候，托尼可以让山姆原谅他那些安保摄像头和两次凌晨‘叫早服务’。“也许可以在游戏室里装上《使命召唤》和《真人快打》。或者《侠盗飞车》？”当然了，其他时间，山姆只想掐死他。

“你——”

“山姆。”嗓音从山姆脑后传来，比成年人更绵软，他的名字从小嘴里含糊不清地飘出。大蓝眼睛越过沙发扶手悄悄看着，斯蒂普史卡踮起脚尖。他的脸上沾着颜料，亮蓝点缀在他的额头上，一抹绿画过鼻梁。他的整个下巴都涂上了一层粉色，就好像他一直在用下巴在他的图画里画上下巴形的花朵。他穿着巴恩斯的一件黑色T恤衫当工作服，更多的颜料溅在黑色棉布和穿着袜子的小脚丫上。

 

【本章未完，待续】

[1] 纽约的黑人住宅区。


End file.
